Stay
by Mione3
Summary: DG wants more than a friendship with Cain.
1. Stay

_The story is based on the first verse, the chorus, and the third verse of the song, __Stay__, by Sugarland. Sugarland owns those lyrics, of course, while the characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_Let me know what you think. I am considering continuing the story if there is an interest for me to do so._

_Thank you for reading!_

_**Stay**__  
_

It had only been four months since the night of the double eclipse but DG felt as if she had aged ten years in that time. Having to learn all the ins and outs of being a princess, ruling a world she barely remembered being a part of as a child, felt like such a burden; too big a burden for her to face. She had never been the girl who dreamed of waking up one day to find out she was actually royalty, and ironically that is exactly what happened. The thought that if she had envisioned herself as a princess when she was young could have prevented this from happening crossed her mind on more than one occasion. Then to top it off there was the magic aspect. But life is what it is and DG knew that she had to accept what fate handed her, at least to an extent.

_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**_

As she watched the clock anxiously for it to chime, signaling the end of her current suffering, she could swear time had started to stand still. However, it was probably due to the gown she was being fitted for constricting the blood flow to her brain. No matter how many dresses DG wore, all of which she hated, she would never get used to a corset. According to her it was a means of torture that a man invented to keep women from being able to think for themselves, due to lack of oxygen. It was working. Her eyes clouded over and her breath became strained.

Her mind traveled back to the last month in the O.Z. Her parents, the biological ones, had thought that moving the family to Finaqua, with the lake's healing properties, would help things return to their rightful way. Whatever that means! Even though DG knew they were her parents and had a tremendous feeling of gratitude for all they had given up to save their daughters, it was an awkward situation. Should she call Lavender, "Mom" and Ahamo, "Dad?" Could she still call the _machines_ by those names? Who would be offended by her choice? So many questions and so many possible paths to take that her head was reeling even more than from her current constraints.

DG was lonelier in Finaqua than she had been growing up as an only child in Kansas. Not only was every corner of the land filled with memories that had a way of returning at the most inopportune times, but they were memories of what she had done. What she had cost the O.Z. and her family and friends.

The men who had helped her on the quest for the emerald had scattered. Glitch was still recovering from being put back together and honestly, no one knew if he would ever fully recover. He had been gone for weeks and DG knew it would be weeks, at least, before he would return. Raw had left with Kalm to find a place they could call home and DG envied them for that. Officially she had two homes, the O.Z. and Kansas. Unofficially she had no home, out of place everywhere.

_**It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying**_

Cain was the only person still around, at least in the physical sense, though emotionally he couldn't have been further away. It hurt to have him so guarded, especially given her feelings for him. It had been obvious to DG from early on that a friendship with Cain was not what she yearned for; she wanted much, much more.

The first time it really dawned on her was when she had been giving "courage" to her three companions. Nerves had overtaken DG, and instead of concluding her discussion with Cain in a hug, she stuck out her arm for a hand shake. Fear that he would realize her feelings made it impossible for her to initiate an embrace. However, they embraced anyway. He actually made the first move, which had not happened during their time together. The warmth of his arms and the caress of his heartbeat on her cheek made her feel safe and secure. It gave her the strength she needed to defeat the witch, saving her sister and her friends from permanent darkness.

It was only after things had settled down that she entertained the idea that he might return those feelings, eventually. Cain had been charged with her protection and seeing him constantly did nothing to quell her desires.

"Princess," someone said. It was so soft, so far away. "Are you alright?" louder and clearer were the words. DG opened her eyes, she hadn't been aware that they were closed.

There he was staring down at her, holding her in his arms. She stared up at him in confusion and as she glanced at her surroundings she was acutely aware that she was lying on the floor with a throbbing sensation in her head.

Raising her hand to her head she slowly sat up. "What happened?" DG asked, shaking her head slightly to try to rid herself of the confusion she was experiencing.

'I'm so sorry, Princess," a woman on her left apologized. "The corset must have been too tight." The woman looked terrified, fidgeting with her hands and dancing from foot to foot.

As DG stood, with the help of Cain, she raised her arm as a signal to the woman to stop apologizing. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't be the last time one of these things takes me out," she said, sniggering softly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish this some other time," stated DG, not really waiting for an answer as she exited the room quicker than she probably should have given her condition, Cain in tow.

When she had left the fitting room she leaned against the wall, placing her head tenderly against the cool marble surface. Her eyes closed tight, she breathed slow and deep. DG was trying to ease the pain in both her head and her heart. He had been so close, so very close. All she could see now were those blue eyes full of concern, for her, and his lips which were enticing her to lean up and taste them. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest and feel sweat begin to seep from every pore with the thought.

_**And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave**_

"Princess?" Cain prodded, "You aren't going to pass out on me again?"

His breath was so close to her ear. She dared not open her eyes for fear of what her body might due at the sight of him that close again. "If I remember correctly," she started, and scrunched up her forehead before she continued, "I passed out on the floor, not on you. That is if the headache I have is any indication." Eyes still closed, she gave a small smile.

"True," replied Cain. "I didn't realize how dangerous corsets can be to the safety of a princess." A friendly sarcasm dripped from every word.

DG finally lifted her lids to see Cain standing before her, apparently prepared to catch her if she passed out again. "Well, next time you can wear the corset so you can scout out any danger." She turned around. "Would you loosen this thing before I end up with another bump on my head?"

He gave a small cough like he was clearing his throat and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She had been getting more forward with each passing day hoping he would see reason, come to his senses as it were. "I don't think it's appropriate, Princess," he countered.

Sighing loudly she knew she had to say a few things while her back was to this man. "First of all, would it be better if while you are walking me back to my room I faint again? I think the queen would frown upon letting her daughter go without oxygen on more than one occasion if it can be prevented." She paused for the briefest of moments before continuing. "And second, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Princess.' I hate that title and have never felt less like one than I have since I've been here."

Although she couldn't see his face she could just picture Cain's stoic expression as he processed her remarks. "Very well," he responded shortly. DG felt his fingers working on the laces of her corset and soon the knot was untied and the string was loose enough that she could finally breath proper.

"Thank you," DG said as she took his arm in hers and walked him down the hall.

_**But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve**_

She could see the tightness in his jaw and thought if he wasn't careful the pressure would crack some of his pearly whites. "Are you ok?" she asked him this time. Concern was evident on her face as she looked at his profile.

She watched his features soften at the question. He glanced at DG out of the corner of his eye and gave a smirk. "Of course," he replied simply and returned his eyes to the route ahead.

"You know," she broke the silence. "I miss being able to spend time with you."

Cocking his head to the side, Cain raised one eyebrow showing his curiosity at her declaration. "If we spent any more time together we would be one person." He said it in his usual sarcastic tone.

She smiled in spite of the serious way she had meant the statement. "I don't mean as _**protector**_ and _**protectee**_," she frowned. "I miss being able to just talk and not have you be so formal." Sighing audibly she turned her head away from Cain and focused her attention on the passing art hanging on the wall.

"It's my job, kiddo," he responded. An awkward silence hung over them as they finally reached their destination.

DG tightened her grip on his arm when they stopped at the door of her bed chamber. He graciously opened the door with his free arm and led her into the room. However, DG did not release her hold.

The room was unusually large. A sitting area with a sofa, chair and fireplace was off to the right and the bed, dresser and walk-in closet was on the left near the adjoining bathroom. If it had a kitchen she could live permanently in this suite without ever having to leave.

_**Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying**_

"Uh, kiddo?" Cain questioned, shaking his arm a tad as an indication for her to let go.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, DG freed his arm from her grasp and walked over to look out the window. The view was still as breathtaking as the first day she saw it in its full grandeur. It had snowed last night, the first snow of the season. The ground was covered in a fine powder that glistened from the setting sun. Parts of the lake were frozen over and it sparkled like glass.

When she heard the sound of Cain's retreat she decided to pose one more question. "Will you stay with me awhile?" It was quiet and reserved. She hoped he wouldn't let his position on the queen's staff deter him from putting off his departure.

She heard him stop walking. There was just no way to explain her need for him to be close. He had a way of making everything feel right just by his presence, no matter how out of place she felt normally.

When she turned around she was surprised to see Cain looking at her. He had a look in his eye she had never seen before and couldn't quite place. "For just an hour can you forget that it's your job to look after me and just spend some time here," she practically begged. "Just because you want to?"

They stood there in the stillness, starring at one another; neither wanting to be the first to speak. It was almost as if they didn't need to. She could read it in his eyes. He was going to leave.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he replied.

_**What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?**_

She didn't try to argue. DG knew it would get her nowhere and only make her feel even more rejected. Her heart hammered behind her ribs and her breath became short, the signs that tears would soon follow. The last thing she wanted to do was show such weakness in front of him.

Cain stood still. It confused DG that he wasn't fleeing in fear. Then she realized the reason. She had asked him to stay and even though he didn't feel comfortable doing so, according to his job he had to do what she told him. He couldn't leave until she gave him permission.

As much as she wanted his company, she wanted it to be by his _**choice**_, not because he considered it his _**responsibility**_. Damn it to hell! She wasn't going to force him to spend time with her.

"Go," she commanded and walked determinedly to the fireplace. Throwing on log after log she squatted down to set up the pile so that it would burn evenly. She needed the warmth. Every part of her body was seeping with cold.

A cough behind her got her attention. He hadn't left yet. She kept working. "I can do that for you, Prin… DG," he offered.

Pausing, her hands outstretch, she bit her lip nervously. Had he not already told her that he didn't think it was right to stick around? Was this because he wanted to stay? Or was it because he thought it was his _**duty**_ to do this menial labor for her? She wasn't incompetent! She had been a fairly decent mechanic, waitress and farmer before she had returned to the O.Z. A little fire was more than manageable.

"Just go, Cain," she said stiffly. "I can manage on my own, thank you."

"DG… I…," Cain stuttered out.

_**Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need**_

DG sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the Tin Man. He looked uncomfortable standing there, hands hanging useless by his side. After a long look she turned back to the hearth. "Don't worry about it," she replied. "If the fire blazes out of control I'll be sure to call for you." It was harsher than she had intended, but it was done. She had made her point. If he wasn't going to stay as her friend he damn well wasn't going to stay as her bodyguard.

His footsteps echoed in the large room as he exited. The shutting of the door startled her so much that she lost her balance and instead of squatting she was now kneeling by the stone fireplace. He had slammed the door.

Cain was mad.

Well, he had no right to be angry. He had made it plenty clear that he should leave. How dare he take insult when she encouraged him to do just that!

Staring sightlessly at the logs before her, making a fire totally forgotten, moisture prickled at the corners of her eyes. As she stood up and moved quietly to the bed the tears began leaking steadily down her flushed cheeks and off her chin. Hastily she wiped at her face trying to dry the flowing river. She might as well have tried to empty out the lake with a teaspoon. There was just no stopping the tears.

Shivering, she climbed into bed and under the covers. Her heart ached. As she began to drift off into an uneasy sleep the unsettling thoughts that plagued her rose to the surface.

As horrible as the days before the eclipse were, she found herself longing for them. Praying to return to the way things had been when she was with her companions. Not just with Cain, but with Glitch and Raw, also. In all her years in Kansas she had never made such fast and lifelong friends as she had during those few days. Now it seemed to be slipping through her fingers.

As soon as everyone found out she was a princess they started to treat her differently. It wasn't so obvious when they were out searching for the emerald but it was plain that their relationships were changing after the O.Z. was saved.

_**When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay**_

The bowing, the removal of hats, and the formalities like calling her 'Princess' or 'Highness,' was extremely aggravating. She was the same girl she had been before she found out she was royalty. DG would gladly give up her status to be treated like an everyday person again. It just wasn't fair.

Then there was the "I can't be alone with her unless the door is open," mentality. Like everyone would think that they took advantage of the vulnerable DG and got to boink a princess. It all made her want to pull her hair out in frustration. There could never be any private conversations with those men.

Cain was the worst offender.

Even if she finally mustered up enough courage to tell Cain how she felt she would have to do it in a place where they could easily be interrupted or overheard; all due to his stupid "gentlemanly" mindset. _Wouldn't want the Princess to end up with a bad reputation!_ _Don't want any rumors to start flying about DG's current love interest!_ It was enough to make her scream.

It made her feel like she wasn't even a person anymore. Like she couldn't think for herself or have a personal life of her own. And when Cain fed into all those attitudes it tore her heart out.

_**I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do**_

When she finally awoke from her fitful sleep she lay awake in the darkness, clutching the blanket to her chin. The coldness in her limbs would not go away. Parts of her felt numb, but in a way she didn't care. The more numbness that took over the less her heart would hurt. And her decision was made.

She got out of bed and changed out of the dress she had been getting fitted for earlier in the evening and into simple flannel pajamas. DG put on her socks and shoes and made a stealthy exit of her bed chamber. Traveling quietly down the long hallways and stairwells of the castle, she looked behind her often to make sure she wasn't being followed. The last thing she wanted was for someone to stop her, and the most likely person to do that was the very person she was fleeing from.

As she moved through the empty palace to the yard, thoughts of Cain pursued her.

Cain cared for her, she knew that. And there were times when his eyes made her believe that one day they would be able to admit their feelings and move on from there. But those looks came infrequently and were short-lived.

There was no doubt she was fighting the memory of a ghost. Adora. She had passed on from this world and yet she still had everything that DG wanted; the love of Cain.

It wasn't as if DG expected Cain to forget Adora and worship over her, but she had hoped there was enough room inside his heart for both women. The love for a woman he lost and the love for a woman still here.

No one who has gone on before would want their loved ones to live lonely, empty and loveless lives. No one would want their loved ones to drown themselves in their memories and forget that they still had a life to live. Most would want them to move on, find someone with whom they could share the rest of their days while still remembering their lost love with fondness.

_**I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you**_

Adora would always be a large part of Cain, who he had become, and DG would never want to take that away from him. But she knew that she could also be an important person in his life, if he'd only give her the chance._**  
**_

As DG opened the doors to the world outside the palace she was assaulted by a strong wind. She could only assume it was cold because she had lost all feeling of warmth in her body long ago.

The snowy ground crunched softly beneath the soles of her sneakers, the pair she had worn the night she rode the twister. They gave her a sense of reality, of a person capable of more than curtsies, waltzes and waves.

It was as if her body had taken over and her mind was in hiding. She walked on, through the piercing cold, in her flannel pajamas. Her sneakers and socks were soaked through from the snow but she took no notice. The wind wiped at her face, throwing her hair in all directions and turning her skin raw and red from the assault. It didn't faze her; nothing did.

She didn't keep track of time or distance. She didn't even bother to look back to see if the palace was still in sight. DG focused her eyes straight ahead and kept putting one foot in front of the other.

_**It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share**_

It wasn't until her legs gave out, landing hard upon her knees, that she stopped at last with no strength to go on. Sitting on the ground, snow seeping through every inch of clothing it touched, she pulled her knees to her chest.

DG thought of all the could haves, should haves and done differentlies possible. But every one she that flitted through her mind ended the same way, with her numb. She would always end up alone in her feelings. Always end up second to Adora.

Raising her arms high into the air she focused her thoughts and her remaining energy on opening a vortex to the other side. Wind began moving around her almost instantly. When DG felt herself lifted off the ground she closed her eyes and prayed she'd end up back in Kansas.

_**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine…  
Why don't you stay!**_


	2. Stand Back Up

_This chapter is based on the song, __Stand Back Up__, by Sugarland. Sugarland owns those lyrics, of course, while the characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_I want to take the opportunity to thank all of you who have commented on the first installment of this story. Your feedback is appreciated more than you know. Thanks to popular demand I have decided to continue this story. It seems to have a life all of its own; who knows where it will end up :)_

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**Stand Back Up**_

_**Go ahead and take your best shot,  
Let 'er rip, give it all you've got,**_

The wind tossed DG around like a rag doll, eyes still closed and arms still raised above her head. Thunder crashed high above and she felt herself being shot out of the twister and onto solid ground. She landed hard on her buttocks since she had remained in a semi-seated position while being flung around the cyclone. Lying back on the ground she heaved a sigh of relief.

As the vortex dissipated it was replaced by a deafening silence that engulfed the area. It was uncomfortable. DG opened her eyes and stared up at the dark sky. It was only then that she realized the ground was still covered in snow. Confusion swept over her followed closely by a feeling of alarm. Kansas rarely had snow, especially this early in the season. She suspected the amount that had already accumulated beneath her body was more than the total yearly accumulation of her second home; or was it her first? She couldn't remember.

Sitting up slowly she took in her surrounding. Off to the left was a cluster of trees and on her right was a small field. At first glance it looked very much like Kansas. Then she took notice of the distant run down cabin in front of her. It was in poor condition, in desperate need of repairs, and had a large amount of overgrowth hanging on all its sides.

_**I'm laid out on the floor, but I've been here before,  
I may stumble, yeah I might fall,**_

As she stood she unconsciously began rubbing at her limbs. If warmth didn't get introduced into them soon it would not end up well. The walk toward the cabin helped increase her circulation bringing more oxygen to her brain which had to process all the information in order to determine her whereabouts. Something went terribly wrong doing her travel.

Then she saw it; standing right there in the field next to the cabin. The tin suit! _No, it couldn't be, could it?_ DG hurried over, examining every inch. It looked exactly the same. _But didn't every tin suit look alike? Couldn't this be a different tin suit? And a different cabin?_

The suit was slightly open and as she looked at it up close it amazed her how well Cain had held up after such an unspeakable torture. DG had never had the courage to ask about those years he spent incased in his own personal hell. It was just one of many topics that they never broached.

_**Only human aren't we all?  
I might lose my way, but hear me when I say,**_

Remorse shot through her; a tremendous, steadfast guilt that she could have acted as selfishly as she had. He had lost his wife, not once, but twice. He had lost her when he was "arrested" and spent years watching his failure to protect both her and his son over and over again. Then he had been given hope, learning she had survived the longcoats, only to endure her loss again upon finding her grave.

The nickname kiddo which he had given her, DG suddenly found to be quite fitting. How childish! Even so, she couldn't help the way she felt and knew that going back to Finaqua would be a nightmare, for her at least.

Her mind drifted back to the tin suit. DG had to know if she was where she suspected. Hoping with all her heart that it was just some unlucky coincidence, she turned her back on the tin suit.

_**I will stand back up.  
You'll know just the moment when I've had enough.**_

_**Sometimes I'm afraid, and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up.**_

With bated breath she walked determinedly to the front of the cabin where she watched Glitch pull out the hologram time loop device and drop it on the ground. If it wasn't there, this could be a case of mistaken identity. She found a wooden post and kneeling on the ground she began to sift through the snow. When her hand touched something metal her heart stopped.

Lifting her hand out of the white powder she saw the same device she had four months prior. Shoving it forcefully into the notch in the pole she switched it back on. In an instant the scenery changed.

The midday sun hung overhead in a brilliantly blue sky. The ground was covered in green grass, not white with snow, and the cabin was in perfect condition. DG also discovered she was no longer alone. Adora was being manhandled by one of the longcoats while Zero slapped Jeb. She tried to keep her eyes on the two of them but it was impossible. She knew that Cain would be on her left. She could hear his pleading.

_**I've been beaten up and bruised,  
I've been kicked right off my shoes,  
Been down on my knees more times than you'd believe.**_

Warily she turned. There was Cain, so close. It took all the strength she had not to reach out for him. DG watched him being held back by two more longcoats, screaming for his wife and child to be set free. DG's heart ached anew. She had left Finaqua because she had felt like a second fiddle to Adora, and here was her proof. In a way, when DG's parents took her back to Finaqua it was similar to this holographic loop; Finaqua held her painful memories just like this device held Cain's.

As Cain was being dragged away toward the home he would know for years on end DG reached up and turned off the device. Removing it from the post she held it tightly in her hand and threw it with all her might at the side of the cabin. When it hit she saw small pieces of metal fly off in every direction. She hoped enough had broken to make it never play again.

DG knew she had been brought here because her head had been thinking "Kansas" but her heart had been screaming "Cain." The pain in her chest did not subside. She had a choice to make, sleep out in the cold or enter the cabin, make a fire and survive the night; a choice between life and death. She chose life.

_**When the darkness tries to get me,  
There's a light that just won't let me.**_

_**It might take my pride, and my tears may fill my eyes,  
But I'll stand back up**_

DG walked to the front door and tenderly pushed it open, afraid it would break off its hinges. When she entered she was bombarded by darkness. Since the windows had been overrun with vines even the moonlight wasn't able to seep through. She could just make out the outline of a table, or what had been a table. The two legs on the left were missing causing the table to be slanted.

Even though she couldn't see it she knew the fireplace was off to her right. Arms stretched out before her she carefully slid her feet across the floor, uncertain of what obstacles might be in her way. Surprisingly she made it to the wall without stubbing her toe or knocking her head on a low hanging object. The wall was wood. She felt along the wall until her fingers touched stone. Running her fingers down the stone she came across an object that at first she didn't recognize; a long pole. Tracing one end to the other she realized it wasn't a pole, but an axe.

Grabbing the axe she proceeded to return outside and cut off some branches for firewood. When she had returned to the hearth she realized that she had nothing on hand to start the fire. A feeling of stupidity overtook her when she remembered her magic. Within seconds she had a wonderful fire going and a stack of wood ready to be burned.

The light from the fire made the small room glow brightly. Although the table had been damaged everything else seemed to be in pretty good condition. And it struck her as odd that there was no dust, it was extremely clean.

_**I've weathered all these storms,  
But I just turn them into wind, so I can fly,**_

There were two rooms off of the back of the cabin and a closet in between. The room closest to the hearth had its door open and she could tell it had been Cain and Adora's. The bed was visible and she quickly looked away. The other room, she assumed, was Jeb's.

Although the fire warmed the place nicely she was still cold. DG looked in the closet and found a blanket she could use. She pushed two chairs closer to the fire, sitting in one and propping her feet on the other, she covered herself in the blanket and let the cold bleed away. Whether the beds were usable was not the problem, there was just no way she would allow herself to sleep in the bed Cain had shared with his wife.

Exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep.

_**What don't kill you makes you stronger,  
When I take my last breath,  
That's when I'll just give up.**_

DG woke suddenly to a hand being clamped down on her mouth and one clenching her wrists together. Fear swirled in her veins. The fire had burned low and gave off little light, not that it would matter since her attacker was behind her. As she was lifted off the chair she began to fight back, her shock ebbing away to her fighting instinct.

Elbowing the person in the stomach she heard a muffled grunt but the attacker only gripped harder, the fingers on her mouth embedding them completely in her cheek. She was dragged, kicking and flailing, toward the bedroom which DG had been avoiding. Digging in her heels she tried desperately to slow them down to no avail. As DG was being ushered over the threshold to the back room she shot her legs out wide and gripped onto the wooden frame of the door, halting their progress.

With each pull she felt more of the skin on the backs of her legs tear off but still she held on. After the fourth tug, DG felt the man release her and she crashed hard onto the ground. Before she could scramble up he had hammered his foot down onto her upper right arm so hard that she heard it snap under the pressure. As she let out a blood curdling scream she saw his fist come down and make contact with the left side of her face. She went out, cold.

_**So, go ahead and take your best shot,  
Let 'er rip, give it all you've got,  
You might win this round but you can't keep me down,**_

DG stirred but didn't open her eyes. The left side of her face throbbed painfully while her right arm was in sheer agony. The softness beneath her made her sure she was in the bed. Her arms and legs were spread wide so that her body was in the shape of an X. Gently she pulled her left arm toward her only to find that it wouldn't budge. All her limbs were tied down tight.

With great care she opened her right eye; her left one was swollen shut. She tried to use her magic but her hands and wrists were tied so tightly and she was in so much pain that no even a spark of magic would surface.

The room flickered with light and she could see a shadow sitting in the corner. When he rose and began to make his way to her, she was suddenly aware of the size of the man. As soon as the light from the fire fell on his features she couldn't hide the shock on her face.

Zero! _Hadn't he been placed in a tin suit?_ As if in answer to her thoughts he spoke. "Surprised to see me, _Princess_?" It was not a term of endearment coming from his lips, it was said with pure malice. "Thought I was still in that metal tomb, did you?" he smirked. "I was just as surprised to meet you here," Zero took a well placed breath, "pleasantly surprised, that is." DG clenched her jaw, the sharp pain that ripped through her a reminder of Zero's greeting.

_**'Cause I'll stand back up,  
And you'll know just the moment when I've had enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up,**_

"Since we'll have plenty of time together I think I can tell you my little tale." Zero began pacing the room, hands moving wildly as he spoke. "There I was, two months spent locked in that accursed suit where Cain had left me when a remarkable thing happened. A couple of woodsmen happened upon me, and thinking I was imprisoned by Azkadellia and left by accident after the eclipse, they released me."

He paused and smirked again, more to himself than to DG. "Boy, were they surprised when I killed them." Shooting a quick glance in her direction, she assumed to gauge her response, he continued. "I was free and I had to decide what to do with that freedom. Then it came to me, visit my old friend, Wyatt Cain. I had been hiding out in those trees," his hands gestured wildly to the wall behind him, "for a few days when you suddenly shoot out of the sky."

_**You'll know just the moment when I've had enough.**_

Slowly he walked forward and sat down on the bed by her side. He reached his hand forward and gently grazed the right side of her face with the back of her fingers. She didn't back away, she wouldn't show weakness. DG simply bore holes through his head with her one-eyed stare.

"Like an answer to my prayer. Having you in my custody is better than anything else I could have done to Cain himself." Zero grabbed her chin forcefully and deposited a harsh kiss on her lips. She cringed at the touch and silently prayed it would end.

There was a sudden noise from the front room; the outside door opened and shut. "You make one sound," whispered Zero as he released her mouth from his, "and I'll kill whoever it is." She watched helplessly as Zero removed a revolver from his waistband and cautiously stepped behind the door, laying in wait.

Then she heard the person speak and her heart raced. "Dad? You here?" It was Jeb Cain. No wonder the place had been so clean, Jeb had been coming by and taking care of his old home; the inside anyway.

Turning her head toward the entryway, DG saw Jeb step out from behind the wall, face bright with a surprised laughter. _Probably excited to see his father!_ She saw the smile fade from his lips and the color drain from his skin when he saw her lying there. DG shook her head as he rushed forward, trying to warn him of the danger.

Jeb knelt next to her but before he could untie her arm Zero had placed the gun against his head. Jeb's eyes grew wide and she see the anger with himself rise behind those blue orbs, anger that he had been caught so easily.

"Ah, the boy returns home," Zero states, almost dramatically. "Such a wonderful stroke of luck for me."

_**Sometimes I'm afraid and I don't feel that tough,  
**_

A tear leaked out of her good eye. It was all her fault. She had been asleep and let herself be taken and now Jeb was captured as well.

Jeb stayed extremely still while Zero talked. "And here I was, wondering how I could let Wyatt Cain know that Princess DG was here, and in walks his son." Although Jeb couldn't see the gruesome smile on Zero's face, DG could.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen carefully." Zero took a step back, removing the gun from Jeb's head. "You will go to the palace and tell your father that I have DG. If he wants her alive and in _relatively_ good condition, he'll come alone."

Bending down so that he was right near Jeb's ear, Zero finished his monologue. "Make sure you tell him that he can't protect his women from me."

With that said, Zero walked away from Jeb and around to the other side of the bed. Jeb walked slowly toward the door. When he got there he turned around and DG saw hatred etched onto his pale features and a fire burning behind his blue eyes.

DG's eyes were torn away from the young man as Zero seized her chin and planted another disgustingly violent kiss on her lips. As she struggled under his weight she heard the distant echo of Jeb's feet taking their leave of the cabin, hopefully making for the palace. _**  
**_

_**But I'll stand back up.**_


	3. Escape

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_Thank you to those of you who have responded to the second chapter. I especially want to thank AbsolutTequila for his/her constructive criticism. These next chapters, while partially based in song (I tend to get ideas that way), are going to be without associated lyrics._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 3: **_**Escape**_

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe the feelings streaming through DG's body. Soon after Jeb had left the cottage Zero had transferred the restraints on her arms to a heavy wooden log and attached the log to the corner posts. This made it easier to lead her to the outhouse once a day without having to unbind her wrists. It was excruciating for her broken right arm to have to bear the weight of the log on the long walk.

The slant of the bed made her head turn. Zero was sitting beside her, a grim line in place of a mouth. "By my calculations, even if Cain had walked the whole way he would have been here days ago." He spoke it slowly and made sure to make a special enunciation on 'Cain,' 'walked,' and 'days.'

DG bit back tears, feeling a knife through her heart, knowing that it was the truth. Cain hadn't come to her rescue, she had been wrong to think he would. Whatever it was she saw in his eyes, it wasn't a caring feeling towards her, especially not love. She swore this would be the last time she let her emotions about Cain flood over, DG would never cry over him again.

She had been so zoned out in her own thoughts that she forgot Zero was still there until he spoke. "I was wrong to keep you, I should have kept his accursed son and would have been assured of his return," and the knife went deeper. "Then again, I wouldn't have had as much fun with the boy at the end as I'll have with you," he sneered, leaning forward so his breath could be felt on her ear.

"Believe me, Princess," he whispered, "the end is very near and I'm going to take great pleasure in putting my plans into action." Zero trailed his tongue along her jaw line, but DG did not flinch, did not say one word. She hadn't spoken to the man during her whole captivity and refused to start now.

Her heart hammered in her chest as Zero took his leave. There was nothing for it but to try to escape on her own, as weak as she was. It had been a fools hope that she would survive this ordeal in the first place and she would rather die fighting than succumb to the torture that Zero had in mind.

The setting sun brought Zero into the room. As he untied the log from the bed posts he took pleasure in twisting her injured arm causing DG to muffle a cry. Tenderly she rose from the bed, cradling the log in her good arm so that it took some of the pressure off of the bad one. As she walked through the living area she noticed that Zero had taken enormous satisfaction in destroying what Jeb had so painstakingly maintained over the years. And the knife severed her heart in two.

A gust of fresh air accosted DG as the door was opened. Freezing particles found their way through the thin fabric of her dirty flannel pajamas. She was sure that if taken off, the clothing would stand up on their own with the amount of grime covering them. As cold as it was it gave her a sense of rejuvenation that she would need as the minutes ticked by.

Eyes forward, chin thrust out, she gave off a determination even Zero had to admire. Pausing suddenly halfway across the grass with an apparent stitch in her side, DG started her escape. When Zero came up from behind to her left side, she swung the log with all the force she could muster into his stomach. Keeling over in pain, DG swung the log again, hitting him squarely between the eyes. She watched him fall over, but he was still conscious. DG had thought the hit on the head would knock him out; unfortunately, she didn't have the strength to put the needed force behind the swing.

However, the next instant she saw a blur burst out of the cluster of trees close by and make for the two of them. Startled, DG tripped over her feet and landed unceremoniously on her butt. Scrambling back she watched the figure reach Zero and begin to pummel him. Within a few minutes Zero was a bloody, unconscious mess and she was looking at the tired form of the man who had come to her aid.

Shock was written on her face as she realized who the man was. Coughing a few times to bring her voice back she whispered, "Jeb?"

Hearing his name he took his focus off the flattened man and looked at DG long and hard. As Jeb started toward her, DG scuttled backwards, her nerves were an absolute wreck. Stopping in his tracks, Jeb sat down where he was, facing DG. He took in her battered face, thin frame from malnourishment, torn clothing and her bindings. His face softened and took on a look of pity.

"Are you alright, DG?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Alright? Anger swept through her at the question. Of course not, but she would put up a front. Show him that she wasn't a helpless girl. "I will be," she started and her voice gave out. Coughing a few more times she finished, "as soon as I'm untied." DG raised her eyebrow as she carefully lifted the left side of the log, not even attempting the same with the right. Her right arm was completely useless.

Jeb smiled slightly at her spunk and reaching forward he carefully undid her bindings. When he made one of the ropes into a makeshift sling he went to put it around her neck.

Flinching, she responded weakly, "Don't touch me!" and held out her hand for the sling to be handed over. Jeb's smile faded and was replaced with a frown as he gave her the rope and watched her struggle putting it in place.

Returning to the prone body Jeb used the remaining rope to tie up Zero, arms behind his back, ankles tied to his wrists. When he had finished he rose and faced DG once more. "We have a long way to go and you are in need of care," he paused, hesitant. "Do you think you can walk a few hours tonight? I just want to try to get through the fields of the pahpay and then we can take some rest."

Standing up, swaying slightly and trying to hide it, DG replied, "I can walk as long as I need to." Stepping forward she stood beside Jeb and waited for him to start the journey.

They walked in silence for the first hour before DG couldn't hold back her questions any more. "Why did no one else come to help?" she asked quietly, glancing at him out of the corner of her good eye.

Jeb started rubbing his hands nervously in front of him, eyes trained on the movement. "I never went to the palace. I've been hiding in those trees waiting for an opportunity to take Zero out."

DG stopped dead in her tracks and fixed him with a glare that could have rivaled the sun. "What?" it was more of a filler than a question. "I was in hell for weeks! You watched him kick me when I fell, and _**did nothing**_?!" Fury bubbled up inside, "Told _**no one**_?!"

Keeping his eyes on his hands, Jeb answered, "I couldn't, I just couldn't." Pushing a hand roughly through his blond locks he looked up to meet DG's stare. "I couldn't tell my father that another woman he loved was in Zero's hands." DG's jaw dropped open and she stood there looking like a fish out of water. No words would come.

"I wanted to help but I was scared that if I made a move Zero would kill you before I got there." Jeb was pleading for her to understand. "When I saw you hit him I knew I had to take a chance." Turning his back on her he walked over to a tree and leaned heavily upon it.

DG was utterly confused. Jeb thought his father loved her, how absurd! She would tell him how it was. "Your father doesn't love me," she said softly, "He is still in love with your mother." It came out easier than she expected, probably because she knew it was the truth. "I've only ever been his charge, a mere job to him."

The more she thought about it the happier she was that he didn't come charging to her rescue. "In fact, I'm glad you didn't tell him." Jeb turned and looked at her curiously. "I'm tired of being a burden to your dad, tired of him thinking I'm this little girl he has to protect."

Stepping forward, eyebrows knitted and a frown gracing his lips, Jeb stopped only a few inches from DG. This time she didn't cower, only looked resolute. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" he questioned. She nodded in response. "Then you're a fool!"

"And what makes _**you**_ such an expert?" she retorted. Forgetting about her pain for a moment she was focused on setting the record straight. "He has made it perfectly clear that's all he sees."

"You never see the way he looks at you when you're not looking, and _**I do!**_" Jeb shot back. "It's not a _**friendly**_ sort of look, to put it mildly. He loves you and is just afraid to admit it," Jeb began pacing back and forth. "He thinks he's dishonoring my mother's memory by pursuing any one else. He doesn't realize that she would've wanted him to be happy." Jeb stopped and stared at DG again. "And he's happy when he's with _**you!**_"

Her heart ached again. She had sworn she wouldn't let Cain cause her this hurt anymore, but here it was anyway. "We'll just agree to disagree," she stated simply.

"You watch," Jeb said as they started off again. "Watch how he reacts when he sees you, then try to tell me you're right."

DG sighed as she caught up to his pace, taking two steps for every one of his. "Even if you are right, you know he'll never admit it, you said it yourself." She was looking at the fruit covered limbs of the trees in the fields of the pahpay, water filling her eyes.

Jeb chuckled softly. "We'll just have to give him a reason to," he winked at her. "Won't we?!" and he chuckled again. She smiled up at him and couldn't help but wonder what ideas were floating around in that head of his.

_**  
**_


	4. Reunion

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_I want to express my gratitude to those who responded to the third chapter. I especially want to thank… _

_MythStarBlackDragon (Maria)__ – I agree he should have told Cain, but I have to throw in some twists :) and __safarigirl83__ – thanks for the input on the ending…the "agree to disagree" is one of my favorite lines so far. _

_And to those of you who said they love this fic, love the plot line and can't wait for more…here is the fourth installment. I know it is a short one, but the next will be a nail biter. Hope you enjoy._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 4: **_**Reunion**_

Many thoughts ran through DG's head as she stared out the window of her bed chamber, much like she had done the night she had left. The view did not hold the same beauty and tranquility for her as it had a month ago. It wasn't because the snow had melted leaving the ground dark and muddy, or the overcast day that made the area seem shadowed and detached. It was her eyes that had changed; had seen too much, had felt too much. Zero and Cain made certain of that.

DG was still dressed in her worn and dirty night clothes, weary and somewhat dizzy at the just completed journey. It had taken her and Jeb four days longer than normal to reach Finaqua, and as usual, she was to blame. The first couple days of travel she was able to keep up with Jeb's pace, but as the days wore on it got more difficult. Longer were their rests and shorter were their jaunts. This last day had seen twelve hours of fitful sleep and only four of walking, and still she was wiped out. The maze had been a sight for sore eyes, quite literally, and the grounds when they reached the other side washed relief over both of them.

Upon entering the palace, two guards visibly blanched at the sight, more than likely hers, not his. Jeb stood straight and tall, doing a remarkable impression of his father, and told the men to tell the royal family that their daughter was back. If their expressions had seemed startled at their arrival, it was nothing compared to the look of sheer astonishment at his statement. Quietly and hesitantly they explained that the Queen and Ahamo had taken Az to the Other Side in order to see, as they put it, a "special-aste," to help her get better. According to the guards they were also hoping to find DG since, upon seeing the travel storm, they assumed she returned to her other home.

It had been a crushing blow that they weren't there to comfort or fawn over her injuries, as childish as it sounded. Jeb had tried to place a consoling hand on her shoulder but she backed away, still not allowing anyone physical contact.

"I'll be escorting the Princess to her room," Jeb had declared, allowing no room for an argument. "Have the person in charge report there at once. Tell them Princess DG has returned." With that the two of them walked on through the long corridors to her quarters. Since then she had been staring despondently out the window.

The door swinging open only to slam brutally into the wall, imbedding the handle in the process, broke her out of her self-pity. Emerging from the hall was the man she had been running from. Groaning inwardly she watched as Cain crossed the room at an astounding speed. DG noted that he wore his usual garments, hat included, and still seemed larger than life. However, there was an ashen quality to his face that was just discernable around his furious expression.

"What the hell did you th…" he was practically screaming and then cutoff short when he had crossed enough of the distance to get a proper look at her. The ashen quality increased tenfold in a matter of seconds. She watched him swallow, open and close his mouth several times but never managed to finish his question.

Cain could have been a statue standing there in the middle of her room were it not for the heaving of his chest. His eyes grazed over her, taking in her injuries and worn condition. They lingered on her misshapen arm for many moments. This jaw visibly tightened as his gaze moved to the swollen and bruised left side of her face for which she could still not open her eye.

Calming herself, reciting over and over in her head that she had to remain collected, she spoke. "Please finish your question, _Mr. Cain_." Her voice was strong, but it was definitely constricted. The formal name made Cain's eyebrows knit but he said nothing, did nothing, so she continued. "I believe you were going to ask me why I left?" she paused, waiting for a response that didn't come. "I planned to go back home," she snorted slightly. "Didn't work out too well, did it?" laying her left hand gently on the side of her mangled face and then dropping it down to her side.

"_This_ is your home," was the quiet, commanding response from Cain.

"You are mistaken," she said sadly. They stared at each other for a moment before DG turned away to face the window again. "It turns out I have no home," sighed DG.

She could feel more than hear his approach as the hairs on the back of her neck tingled and started to stand on end. When his hand came down on her good shoulder she recoiled so quickly that she slammed her broken arm into the windowsill. Releasing a strangled cry, she closed her eyes tight at the contact and grabbed her useless arm to try to ease the excruciating pain.

Back pressed against the cool glass her eye fluttered open only to see Cain reaching out for her again. "NO!" she near bellowed, sliding to the right along the window then the wall. "Don't," it was much quieter.

Turning on her heel she retreated to the bathroom, tears flowing freely down her cheeks from both pain and embarrassment. DG had seen the look of worry and alarm on Cain's face at her outburst. This wasn't how they had planned it. She just couldn't seem to overcome the fear of being touched, by anyone, not even Cain.


	5. Truth?

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_As promised…the fifth installment._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 5: **_**Truth?**_

His father had barreled into the room with such ferocity that he never saw Jeb standing just inside the door. The focus of his anger had been trained on DG, and DG alone.

Jeb watched the scene unfold before his eyes. She had deviated from their plan, severely deviated. They had talked everything through, thought of every twist and turn the conversation could take, but had forgotten one important detail; touch. It hadn't occurred to him that his father would touch her, however friendly. He berated himself for the oversight, knowing full well what her reaction would be.

His eyes followed her as she fled, wiping furiously at her flooded cheeks. When the door had slammed shut behind her his gaze reverted to his father's stiff back. He was standing there with his arm still outstretched and his shoulders tense.

When Jeb cleared his throat his father glanced over his shoulder, aware for the first time that he wasn't alone. "I think I can explain," was all he managed to get out. DG was supposed to be the one with the story to tell.

With that, Cain rounded on his son, "What's going on?" He was never one for subtlety and he needed answers. Watching his son fidget and look anywhere but in his eye made Cain obviously uneasy.

Jeb's nerves were running rampant. He hadn't expected to be the one to explain all this to his father. He was rather certain it might end with a hard right cross to his face, but he had no choice. "DG planned to return to Kansas but the travel storm took her to another part of the OZ," so far so good.

Then came _the_ _first lie_, "She ended up near where she had when she first arrived. You know, the colorful tree-dwelling midgets." This was something that he and DG had spoken about. She was adamant that he never know she had been thrown straight to his old home. Reluctantly Jeb had acquiesced.

Apparently Jeb had stopped talking for longer than he thought because his father began speaking. "Fine, midgets, right," Cain huffed out, waving his arm distractedly. "That doesn't explain her month long absence."

Sighing Jeb continued, "It was cold, she hadn't packed anything," Cain snorted an 'of course,' which Jeb pointedly ignored, "and didn't want to get trussed up by the midgets again when she remembered our cabin." Jeb could see the color rise to Cain's cheeks but he gave no other outward sign of emotion.

Turning, Jeb began to pace the room. Standing there under his father's scrutinizing gaze made him even more uncomfortable than he was in having to tell the tale. "She settled herself in the cabin, which I had tried to maintain," he stuck in there, hoping it would alleviate some of the fury that he was certain would come his way later; yeah, _right_! "and planned to come back to the palace the next morning," that was _lie number two_.

"That's when it all went to hell." Stopping his walk, he ran a hand roughly through his hair and made a mental note to get washed up as soon as possible. Sighing, he turned to face his father, "Zero," he said simply. "Zero attacked and captured her." The contorting of his father's face was hard to watch, but one of those things his eyes couldn't be pried away from. So many emotions washed over him, anger, concern, shock, fear, hatred; all in a matter of seconds.

Cain took a step forward and grabbed his son firmly by the arms, shaking him slightly. His father was taller and broader than him making Jeb feel dwarfed with their close proximity. "What did he _**do**_?!" Cain said each word slow and with great force. His voice had to have gone down an octave and was so menacing that many would have cowered in fright.

"_Please,_" Jeb pleaded, trying to wriggle free, "let me finish." Cain reluctantly released his grip and took a step back letting his arms fall to his sides, hands balled up into fists; fists that Jeb couldn't keep his eyes off. "She told me she fought, that was how she broke her arm and got her face punched."

"She's had that broken arm for a _month?_" Cain seethed and his face took on a look of utter shock. "Her face should have mended by now!"

"I know," Jeb quietly agreed and told his father with his eyes to just hear him out.

_Lie number three_… "When he got her under control he sent a messenger to the palace to find you." Again this had been DG's idea. Jeb had been completely willing to take the brunt of his father's anger, he felt he deserved it, but DG would have none of it. She didn't want to be the reason for a fight between father and son. If the story could be edited to show each of them in a favorable light, she was all for it.

"No messenger came!" It was Cain's turn to pace. "I would've come." Off came his fedora, fingers playing harshly across the brim. "I would've killed Zero," he ground out, crushing part of the brim in his fist.

"That was my fault," Jeb answered, somewhat honestly. Cain's head snapped up and glared at his son waiting for clarification. "I ran into the longcoat and killed him, not knowing his purpose," and that was _lie number four_. Cain's stare softened slightly at that while Jeb's guilty conscience only got worse.

"I didn't arrive at the cabin until she had already been there for over two weeks – _lie five_ – and saw her being taken to the outhouse since the indoor plumbing doesn't work." Cain was pacing again, wearing the brim down to nothingness with his constant attention, and breathing rapidly. Jeb was standing stock still, his stomach churning. "Her wrists were fastened to a heavy log which she swung at Zero making him double over. At that point I was able to intervene." He stared at the floor. "I tied him up and left him there."

Cain rounded on his son again making Jeb take a step back. The sight of him charging forward was almost enough to knock the young man over. "You left him there?" he asked, incredulously. "_ALIVE?_"

"What would you have me do?" he asked his father, anger starting to bubble to the surface. "You told me before _that isn't the way_, now you're heated because I listened to _**your**__ advice_." It was his turn to ball his fists at his side. "If that's the case, I'll never win with you."

Taking some deep breaths Cain was able to calm down. "You're right," he stated plainly. Looking at the floor, Cain opened his mouth to speak a few times only to swallow the lump in his throat and close it again. He ran a hand through his short hair, very much like Jeb had done earlier, and managed to hesitantly ask the question he desperately needed the ask to. "On your way here," he paused, fumbling over the words, "did she tell you," another awkward silence, "what happened?"

Studying his father for a moment Jeb was unsure if he should tell him the rest. "Are you sure you want to know?" he probed. Cain simply paled further; if that was possible. His jaw cracked under the pressure being exerted. Never looking up he nodded for his son to continue.

"He beat her on a daily basis," Jeb practically whispered, "never letting her wounds, bruises, heal." If it had been hard telling him the basics, this was sure to be torture. "Whenever he would take her to the outhouse she had a tendency to fall and he would kick her when she was down." Jeb's mouth went dry. Cain didn't move, appeared not to even breathe. "I know she has a couple broken ribs because of that, and it's probably the reason her face hasn't healed."

His heart hammered behind his chest so hard that he thought it would punch its way out. "But you'd of been proud of her," Jeb added causing Cain to lift his gaze to meet his son's. "She never gave in, never let it get the best of her; didn't let him break her." Cain wasn't smiling. "You should've seen her on the way back. She didn't complain once." Still nothing.

Jeb hoped his father would leave it at that. Hoped that was enough to quell his need for answers; yeah _right_! He knew better. "What aren't you telling me?" Cain asked. It was quiet and in his normal voice but his eyes betrayed him. Apprehension lay there. Apprehension for what was left unsaid; apprehension for the reason DG recoiled so severely.

Sighing, Jeb continued. "She wasn't…" he started but stopped suddenly. "He didn't…" again he faltered. Taking some deep breaths, Jeb placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples. This was beyond difficult. If he was going to get this out he had to do it soon. "He never followed through," the words felt heavy on his tongue. Jeb silently pleaded it was enough; he didn't think he could say anything else about it. However, as he removed his hand from his head and saw his father, Jeb knew that an, '_at least not yet'_ filled the stagnant air between them.

He looked long and hard at his father to gauge his reaction but had difficulty in doing so. He couldn't tell if he saw more anger or relief; more than likely a mixture of the two. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly looking up at his son.

Swallowing the lump in his throat at the fear behind the question he could only respond with a small tilt of his head. Before Jeb could say anything his father nodded his understanding and placed his hat on his head. At the same time, he rotated and started towards the bathroom door.


	6. Clean

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_I have enjoyed reading the reviews immensely and am flattered by the compliments and overall response. I'm still not sure where this will end up but I'm enjoying the ride. I don't have it all sketched out, I write it as it comes. So, here is the sixth installment._

_Let me know what you think. _

_Hey…check out my new story that came to me in the middle of this one – Prim and Proper. It is done from Cain's point-of-view and is short and sweet (well, hopefully you'll consider it sweet). _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 6: **_**Clean**_

Leaning heavily on the vanity DG scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. She now understood why people were so shocked upon seeing her, she was too. The left side of her face reminded her of a man she had seen in one of her favorite childhood movies; Sloth from _The Goonies_. Hair matted to the back of her head and her eye so swollen that if looked as if it were higher up on her face than the other. The skin from the middle of her forehead to the crease of her mouth was puffed out and colored; blue and purple tinges here and there, but a whole lot of the sickly yellow. She suddenly wondered if it would ever fully heal or if she would be deformed forever.

DG felt bile rise up in her throat, turning quickly she bent over the toilet and retched. Unfortunately she hadn't eaten anything since the morning and had nothing to offer the porcelain bowl. The stench of her body made its way to her nostrils causing her dry heave a few more times.

She made a decision, not caring if it caused her more pain; she was going to clean herself up. Water poured out of the shower head the moment she turned the knob. It had been one of her first requests in the O.Z. While she loved baths, on occasion, a shower was better on a daily basis; it took less time. Now she was grateful, knowing that a bath would be uncomfortable in her current state.

Carefully she undressed, taking particular time removing her top from her injured limb. She returned the sling aware that the support was better than letting it hang helpless at her side. Stepping into the onslaught of the water she began to shake. Not from the temperature, because it was well past warm, but from the tension relieving contact.

It was slow progress but she managed to do a decent job in removing the filth. Exiting the tub she placed her warm robe around her body, throwing the mess of clothing at her feet haphazardly into the waste basket, never to be worn again. Brushing her hair with her left hand felt awkward and the tremendous amount of knots didn't make it any easier. Silently she wished it was already dry and untangled.

To her surprise, the next trip the brush took was smooth and unhindered. Stepping in front of the mirror again she noticed that her wish had come true. Her hair was completely dry and waved down her back. Magic. She wondered if it would work on her face and arm, berating herself for having not tried it before.

Letting the thoughts encompass her mind, she stood there with eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again she wasn't disappointed. While her arm had not mended and appeared to be in the same condition, her face was remarkably different. The swelling had subsided, her eye back to its normal position on her face and able to be opened. The color was still there, yellow mainly.

Heaving a sigh of relief she smiled at her reflection and was happy with the way the reflection smiled back. Her arm, she knew now, would have to be fixed the old fashioned way. But she managed to push that thought from her mind for the moment.

Sitting down on the settee, the bathroom was built for a princess after all, she curled her legs up and under her. Wrapping the robe closer around her body and laying her head back, she dozed contentedly for the first time since the ordeal began.

So soundly asleep was DG that she never heard the knock on the door, nor the louder one that followed. She was unaware of the raised voice calling her from behind the wooden barrier. The turning of the knob and the entrance of another person went unnoticed. It wasn't until said person spoke loudly in her ear that she jumped up from her seated position, practically knocking the poor fellow down in the process, the words lost in the mayhem.

Instinctually reaching out her hand DG grabbed him by the arm, righting him. Removing her hand from him she placed it over her heart which was thrashing wildly behind her chest. "You startled me," she admitted.

"Obviously," Cain replied.

She stood there, her cheeks warming under his stare, and felt like she was being studied.

"You look better."

She didn't know whether to thank him or take offense, even if she had looked hideous. Instead she chose to provide an explanation, "Seems I was able to heal my face, well, mostly." Her hand came up to graze over her yellowed cheek, "At least I don't look like a monster anymore," and she smiled slightly at that.

DG watched as Cain's lips curled down into a frown at her words and wondered to herself if he still thought she looked that horrible. Taking her hand off her face she cupped it gently over the arm she wasn't able to heal. "This, on the other hand," and she smiled again at the choice of words, "is something that will have to mend the usual way."

Cain's eyes were focused on her broken limb. He still hadn't said anything more and it was beginning to unsettle her. He stared on, as if deep in thought, flexing his jaw while doing so.

"Earth to Cain," she said, waving her hand in front of his face to break him from his trance.

Shaking his head slightly he looked at her curiously, "What?" The wheels could be seen spinning in his mind at the euphemism he didn't recognize.

She sighed audibly, imitating the shaking head he had done moments earlier and said a quiet, "Nevermind."

"I'm going to get a healer to look at that," motioning to her arm. He turned around, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" she said frantically. She didn't want to be alone. He stopped suddenly but didn't turn around. "Please, don't go." DG hated it when she lost her composure in front of this man. He had a way of unraveling the strands of sanity that held her together, and she became mush.

His back was still facing her and she watched it stiffen as he responded. "You're arm needs attending to." That was obvious.

"It's been this way for a month, a little while longer won't make much difference." As much as she hated talking to his back it made it easier to say some of the things she needed to say. "Please stay with me; I don't want to be alone." Again her strength goes out the window and her weakness is left wide open for everyone to see.

His shoulders sagged under the weight of her confession. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Princess." Formal. "I really do have to get a healer for that arm or I'll be out of a job." Taking a quick glance over his shoulder he added a rushed, "Jeb will be here." With that said he made a hasty retreat of the bathroom with DG following closely in his wake, tears streaming down her face for what she thought had to be the millionth time.

He was out the chamber door into the entrance hall before she could find her voice. _Not that it would have mattered._

Her breath was haggard and short. He had left her again, when she had practically begged him to stay with her. Eyes wandering around the room DG noticed Jeb standing next to the sofa by the fireplace looking dumbfounded. In an instant she had launched herself at Jeb, finding the arms he rapped around her too slim frame more comforting that she had thought they would be.

Laying her head on his shoulder she soaked his shirt with her tears. It was the first contact she had truly made with another human being since her captivity and she was surprised to find that she was ok with it.

Jeb's hand rubbed up and down her back soothingly. He didn't say anything, didn't try to pull away. He maneuvered them over to the sofa and sat them down. Placing a pillow in his lap he allowed DG to lie down and fall into a much needed sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and cursed his father for the brick wall he had built around his heart. One way or anther he would find a way to tear it down.


	7. Coin Toss

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_You readers really know how to make a girl blush. I never expected the overwhelming response to this story and I'm absolutely ecstatic. _

_To those of you who expressed concern with it becoming a Jeb/DG fic…no worries! I'm a hard and fast believer in Cain & DG even though I don't think that was how the writers wanted their relationship to come across. I figure, DG already has 2 fathers, a third is a bit much :) _

_And to C.M.Bryans, I completely agree about the quote._

_So, without further ado, here is the seventh installment._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 7: **_**Coin Toss**_

Cain wasn't gone for just a few minutes. He didn't return until the sun was sinking down over the horizon, nearly two hours after he left. DG had slept, a deep exhausted sleep, one in which she didn't turn or twitch or move a muscle. It was as if her entire body had succumbed to the fatigue. A gentle patting on her leg pulled her out of her slumber.

Eyes fluttering open, she observed Cain with the healer, viewer, and for a moment she thought he was Raw. The patting of her leg had not stopped and glancing over her shoulder she looked up at Jeb to see him glaring at his father. She sighed and turned her gaze back to the front, shifting into a seated position. As she moved, Jeb's arm dropped from her thigh to the small of her back, pressed between her back and the sofa. He made no attempt to remove it.

The healer shimmied forward to assess her injury. He was almost as hesitant as her memories of Raw. "Too much fabric," he said, fingering the empty right sleeve of the robe she never placed her arm through.

Without saying a word she rose and went to her dresser. Removing some clothing after careful consideration, she withdrew to the bathroom to change. When she had reemerged she was wearing a short-sleeved, button down blouse and cotton shorts, her arm still draped in the sling. The button down shirt had been easier to put on than anything that would require being pulled over her head and the fact that it was short-sleeved made viewing her injury much easier. As for the shorts, well, they were just to piss off Cain. He hated it when she wore revealing clothing, especially around other people. DG returned to the sofa, not once chancing a glance in his direction.

The healer ran his furry fingers over the inflamed skin of her upper right arm. "Heal begun," he stated. She sighed in relief at the report. The healer, noticing her change in both posture and emotion, clarified his statement. "No good," he started. "Wrong."

DG's heart sank. She knew it had been too good to be true, but before she could question the healer, Cain beat her to it. "What do you mean, wrong?" it was full of curiosity and concern that made DG stiffen.

The healer turned his gaze to the large man. "Bad," he said. "Bones heal wrong."

Cain still looked confused. DG took a deep breath and decided to explain the situation to the men. "The bones are healing in the wrong way. They probably aren't aligned right meaning it will have to be re-broken," she visibly winced, "so it can heal properly." She had seen enough doctor shows to know it was going to be painful, but necessary. Focusing her eyes on the healer, "Right?" she asked; sweat starting to bead at her hairline. The healer nodded mutely in response.

Her stomach churned again with the thought of her arm breaking, this time on purpose. She wondered aloud, "Who's going to break it?" eyes traveling between the two Cain men, knowing the healer would never be able to accomplish this task. Both looking stricken at the prospect, neither spoke up. "Ok," she groaned, "I can't do it myself so it has to be one of you." She stared pointedly at them in turn. Both pale and open mouthed. "Why don't you flip a coin if neither of you is going to be man enough," she ground out. DG had little sympathy for the men since she was the one that the pain was going to be inflicted upon.

When neither of them had budged, or looked anywhere other than her mangled limb, DG had had enough. "Oh, come on!" she cried angrily, standing and walking briskly to the closet door. "I just want to get this over with," she huffed, more to herself than her entourage. Opening the door she stuck her hand in the pocket of the leather jacket she had worn during the eclipse mission and pulled out a few pennies. Practically stomping back to the sitting area, she placed all but one penny on the table.

"Jeb," she stated, looking at the young man; she wasn't about to face Cain. "Call it in the air," she declared as she pitched the penny upward. When she had caught it she recognized that Jeb had not said a word. Now she was beginning to lose patience. Holding up the penny she started again. "This side is heads," showing off the prominent profile of Abraham Lincoln. "And this side is tails," disdain dripping from every word as she displayed the Lincoln Memorial.

Flipping the coin around with her thumb and pointer finger she looked blatantly at Jeb. "When I throw this in the air, I want you to call heads or tails," slow and staccato. "Who ever gets it right gets out of breaking my arm." She threw the penny up for the second time and before it reached its peak Jeb had whispered a frightened "heads."

After it had landed in her palm she realized her mistake. At this point she would have normally flipped her hand placing the penny on the back of the other. However, given the circumstances that was out of the question. Thinking fast she slammed the penny onto the table, quickly removing her hand and averting her eyes. She didn't know which she wished for most.

If it came up tails, Jeb would have to break her arm meaning she would have to endure sympathetic looks from Cain. That is, if he even bothered looking in her direction. Where as if it turned out to be heads, Cain would have to touch her and physically "assault" her. She groaned inwardly at the futility of the situation.

Both men had leaned forward to get a better view and the moan elicited from Jeb made DG sure, without even looking, that he had lost the coin toss.

DG sat down, stock still on the sofa putting Jeb to her right. Removing the sling she placed her useless hand onto her thigh and turned to grab a pillow to place in her mouth. She didn't look at Jeb, didn't think she could take it. Since looking at Cain was out of the question, she glared defiantly at the floor as if it had offended her in some way.

Quickly she thrust the pillow into her mouth and clamped down hard with her teeth. She held firm to the side with her free hand when she felt Jeb place one hand just below and one just above the break. Still looking sharply at the floor, she swore she saw Cain take a few steps in her direction, but she ignored him. This was going to be the most painful thing she ever experience since she knew what was coming, the last thing she needed was for her heart to hurt more.

In an instant her head was reeling in the shockwave of pain that shot out of her arm. Her screams were barely contained by the cushion and her hand clenched so tightly around it that it would have been a miracle for someone to take it away. Swaying, she was only stopped from completely toppling over left by a strong hand on her shoulder.

She was vaguely aware of resuming her sleeping position from earlier as her head hit a second pillow and her hair was being soothed by large, clammy fingers. Everything went black.


	8. Release

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_I want to apologize for taking a little longer than normal to update. This chapter had me completely stumped and took some wheedling to finally finish. I know some people expressed a wish for my chapters to be longer…I do try, but I don't want to add too many details that take away from the plot line of the chapter and I want the chapter to end a certain way for the next installment. It is hard._

_Here is the eighth segment – I added some extras to make it longer than I had originally intended._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 8: **_**Release**_

Sweat poured off Jeb's brow; face and back both soaked. He couldn't believe he had actually gone through with it; that he had actually broken her arm, but he had. Having felt it snap under the pressure he exerted was chilling and gut-wrenching at the same time. He had felt nauseated and pushed back the stomach contents that threatened to spill out over his bottom lip. Watching her pass out as the pain coursed through her malnourished frame made him hate himself for being the cause, but in the end he was glad he lost the coin toss if only to save his father from the torture.

Jeb had observed his father standing on the opposite side of the room as he and DG prepared themselves for the conclusion of the coin toss game. He had seen his father take a few hesitant steps forward when he had placed his hands into position. Then he saw him move without reservation to quickly stop the fainting DG from falling onto the floor after her limb had been cracked in half. Half expecting him to lay her down on the sofa he was surprised when his father had instead taken up the position Jeb had been in earlier. Even so, there were some overt differences.

Jeb had sat there for hours, patiently waiting for the duo to return. It was clear that Cain already wanted out from under her, even though it had only been a few precious moments. Jeb had found it hard to find a place to put his hand while Cain's went instinctually to her hip and then froze at the contact. Jeb had run his other hand soothingly through her long dark hair, very much like a mother or brother would do to ease the pain of their loved one. Cain, conversely, had his hand clutching the side of the pillow, similar to how DG used it to hold back some of the apprehension and then the agony that was sure to come.

There was nothing for it, he had to speak to him about DG and Jeb figured this was as good a time as any. While the healer squatted down in front of the prone body to do his work, Jeb began a whispered discussion with his father.

"Why do you insist on being uncomfortable?" Jeb started. He stood a few feet away from the couch, legs spread slightly to give him better leverage in case of any well chosen words launched in his direction. His jaw was set, his face flushed and his eyes full of concern.

Cain's head shot up at the break in the silence only to find those eyes piercing him. His clenched jaw and constricted features belied the words he forced out through gritted teeth. "Not much of a choice right now," he said as he flicked his eyes on the unconscious girl in his lap.

"That's not what I meant," Jeb answered quickly. "And even if it were, _you_ put her there." He pointed at the sprawled out DG as he watched his father's eyes cloud over at the insinuation.

DG lay half on her left side, half on her back. Her problem arm draped over her stomach with the healer pressing on the area of concern. Face beaded in sweat and moisture leaking through her shirt in several places gave her a glossy appearance. Her hair was every-which-way on the pillow under her head and her left arm was pinned beneath her.

The silence overwhelmed the room and the healer shifted uncomfortably as he continued his work. DG remained perfectly still on the couch.

Jeb sighed at his father's resistance to talk; then again he had never been a good communicator even when he had been with his mother. He remembered a few arguments between them where his mother would speak sentence after sentence while his father would usually respond in five words or less. His mother would grumble about his inability to profess his feelings or concerns to her, get angry and leave the room. It didn't happen often, they had a wonderful marriage, but when the sparks flew, they _flew_; and God help the person that got in their way.

Cringing inwardly, Jeb recalled the time he had mistakenly stepped in, in defense of his mother. _Big mistake. Huge._ His father had lunged forward to grab him but his mother had instinctually pushed him behind her apron strings. Turning, she ushered him into his bedroom and locked the door, where he had remained until the next morning. At which time he had nearly wet his pants with his need to use the facilities. He had almost wished he had, thinking it would have saved him from the spanking his father had given him as reward for his interference.

Pulling himself back to the present he looked at his father long and hard. Looked at the way his hand seemed to fit her hip, looked at the way they suited the other so well. "Why do you fight it?" he asked. Even though he was certain DG would not be waking anytime soon he was still quiet in his tone. If he had raised his voice, he was sure his father would as well and that would get them nowhere.

Shifting his gaze to somewhere on the floor Cain responded, "I don't know what you're talking about?" It was a lie, and they both knew it. His father had always been private about his thoughts and feelings, never one to come right out and tell everyone he was in love.

Feeling his face flush as anger began to build, Jeb took some much needed deep breaths to calm his demeanor back to where he needed it to be. Jeb thought back to the conversations he had with his mother after his father had been shut away in the accursed tin suit. His mother had told him how they met and that it wasn't love at first sight but something that grew out of the friendship they possessed. _Boy did that sound familiar_. It took Cain a long time to admit he loved her but when he did there was never any doubt that his feelings were anything but honorable. However, she was the one who had to tell everyone they planned to get married. If it had been left up to her fiancé they would have run away, eloped, and never returned. There were just too many prying eyes, questions to answer and the like, for Cain.

"If you think I can't see the way you feel about DG then you're not as smart as you think you are." It was not said emotionless but it did have a certain detached quality to the tone that both were startled by.

The flush was mimicked by Cain who kept his eyes averted from everyone in the room and had taken to studying some of the intricate designs on the molding around the windows on the near wall. "I care for her, of course," he stated calmly. "If I didn't I wouldn't have taken the guard position here." It was an attempt to keep up the guard-guardee relationship that most believed was all they were to each other. "But if you're suggesting there is more to that, you couldn't be more wrong." He had turned during the statement to lock eyes with his son, giving him the feeling that there was nothing left to discuss and to drop the whole line of questioning if Jeb knew what was best.

Jeb, of course, would not let it fly. "So, you're telling me I'm wrong," sarcasm. "Telling me I don't see love in your eyes and body language when you look at her." His voice started to rise in volume as he continued. "I grew up with that look," he said as he unceasingly glared at his father, never losing eye contact. If he looked away it would give the impression that these facts could be disputed and he would be damned if he gave his father that possibility. "You used to look at Mother _that way_," he finished.

It was short, to the point and totally painful for Cain to hear, as could be told by the expression gracing his features. Jeb knew that if he could have, Cain would have left the room and not spoken to his son for quite some time. As it were, Cain was currently pinned down, quite literally, and could not run for it like he wished. Caught between his pride and the truth, Cain was like a wounded animal; instinctive and aggressive.

"How _dare_ you!" he ground out. "Its been years since you saw your mother and me together and you think this thing between me and the Princess is anything like that?" Cain's eyes flashed menacingly at his son, forcing Jeb to look away so as not to be burned from the heat of it.

"Whatever you think is going on, _is not_," Cain continued. "I loved Adora with all my heart and I could _never_ love another person that way again." A palpable hush overtook the room.

A small noise floated to their ears and caused them to look down at DG. The healer was gone. So engulfed in their discussion were they that they hadn't even noticed his exit. However, they didn't have time to ponder the thought as DG sat up quite suddenly and looked out over the expanse of the sitting area, eyes trained on the mantelpiece across the room.

They had forgotten she was there, had thought she wouldn't wake for hours; unfortunately they had been wrong. The healing of her arm had brought her slowly out of the coma-like place, where she had been thrust into wakefulness by the raised voices and hurtful words of one, Wyatt Cain. Neither man said a word, simply stared at the slight girl in shock.

She was not crying and did not appear to be in any pain from either her arm or the comments made by the man she had fallen in love with. Hair still messy, her features had lost the glossy appearance they had earlier, her sweat having subsided and subsequently dried. Her face was solemn and strained.

"I figured as much," she interjected into the sickening silence. Pushing Cain's hand off her hip where it had been frozen in place even with her movements, she placed her hands to either side of her and rose off the sofa.

Jeb watched her, scared of the reaction she might have to the rejection. Rubbing her newly healed limb tenderly she faced away from the men. It was impossible to read her thoughts given that they were only able to see her back, which was stiff and straight, perfect posture for a princess, but so unlike DG.

Turning his gaze back to his father he noticed that all the color had drained from his face, and he looked stricken. His eyes were focused on the back of the young lady that just a few minutes ago had been unconscious in his lap. Now, she was standing resolutely in front of him but refusing to turn around.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would," she said quietly, more to herself than to either of them. "I guess I always knew that was the case." She turned slowly and gave a small, crooked smile to them in turn.

Jeb had the impression that she was being truthful, which shocked him even more. He had expected her to rant and rave about how well they could be together, about how much she loved him and that he loved her, too. She was giving up. It was unexpected, to say the least, and it made him uncomfortable witnessing it happen.

He wanted her to knock sense into his father. It was obvious that Jeb's words had no affect on the man's unyielding stance on the situation. This was not boding well for their future together, a future, Jeb was sure, fate had planned.

Looking directly at Cain she let the words flow out of her lips like water from a faucet. "I will always love you, Cain, in one form or another. But I have to let you go." She sighed audibly and shifted her stance. DG crossed her arms over her chest in a self-preservation move. "I won't lie to you to make you feel more comfortable. I can't be friends, at least not yet. It'll be too hard for me." Her eyes held the same emotions her words and tone conveyed. "We are protector and protectee and I won't tread the line again."

She stood there for some time, waiting, apparently, for Cain's response which never came. DG swallowed deeply and wetted her dry lips with a flick of her tongue, eyes trained on Cain, Cain frozen to the spot. Breaking eye contact she turned and headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to the kitchens to get some food."

Before Jeb could say anything she had quickly and quietly exited the room leaving the two Cain men in an extremely awkward silence that was finally breached by a loud...

"Crap."


	9. Friends

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_The reviews this time around were amazing. I know Cain is a bit thick in this story, but it is just how I picture him, hesitant, uncertain. This ninth chapter is how I really do think the strong-willed young woman would react after awhile._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 9: **_**Friends**_

Walking through the corridors, lost in her thoughts, she trailed her fingers along the cold marble of the walls. It should be something she was used to. Being alone; always alone. Even in a crowded room she felt ostracized from the rest of the people. It was her burden to bear, a burden created from her hidden memories and life in Kansas. It was sad, actually, to think that her best friends in the world – was _world_ really the appropriate term? – were those she made in just a few short days, traipsing through the O.Z., not to mention her past. Now they were gone and DG had no idea if they would ever return.

Glitch still hadn't recovered fully and Raw was busy elsewhere. She had not seen heads or tails of them, even after her ordeal with Zero. Did they even know? She had seen to it her parents were informed of her return but that the specifics of her trip were left undisclosed. They had enough to worry about with Azkadellia and having them return home too soon would not help her sister any, nor would it do DG any good.

Then there was Cain. DG had barely spoken a word to him in the month since her return to the palace. What words were shared were business and nothing more, exactly as she had told him things would be. That didn't stop the bitterness she felt for him. But she kept her word, and her distance. It was all she could do to try to mend her broken heart. If she had let things continue as they were, she had no doubt they would have ended the same way, only lengthening the healing process.

She stopped at one of the large, beautiful, picture windows that looked out on the front grounds. Smiling slightly DG saw Jeb walking brusquely to the main doors. He, too, had felt the need to leave. There had been a strained relationship between him and his father since her first night back and she hated the fact that she was to blame. But, seeing him return lightened her spirits some. He was the only one that she could feel comfortable with at the present moment and he had been gone for weeks.

Glancing behind her she saw Cain, her ever present shadow, who had been following her like a lost puppy. As he had done each day for the last month, he was watching her every movement. DG knew he was scrutinizing her for signs she was going to bolt again. He even had the gall to post sentries at her door at night while he got some much needed rest. She felt more imprisoned now than she had in the months before her thwarted escape. It might have been gilded, but it was still a cage. Wondering, darkly, how Cain himself would have reacted to the constraints he had placed upon her, she turned her attention back down the hall and headed for the entryway.

Before she could stop herself she had traversed the distance between them in a few long strides and had Jeb engulfed in a bear hug the moment he walked through the door. She clung to him as if he was the last person on Earth – again, not sure if _Earth_ was the appropriate term, but old habits die hard – and he held her softly back. When DG felt him stiffen in their embrace she knew Cain had undoubtedly turned the corned and was caught by the watchful eyes of his son.

Reluctantly she let him go. Forcing her arm to interlink with his, she walked Jeb down the hall, in amicable silence, to the quarters she had assigned to him. Having arrived at the door to his chambers, they turned to face each other.

"I better get freshened up," Jeb stated, gesturing to his appearance. His face was in desperate need of a shave, too overgrown to even be called stubble, and he was smeared with mud, both on his clothing and exposed skin. Jeb even carried his mud-caked boots in his left hand to keep from traipsing it all over the palace.

"Yeah," she scrunched up her nose, making a face. "You might take my appetite away at dinner if you don't." It felt good to friendly chide someone and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. "You'll join me for dinner, won't you?" DG asked, as an afterthought, hoping he would accept her invitation. She was tired of eating alone.

She had taken to eating in her own quarters. Having to sit by herself in the large kitchen or dinning area was unsettling. Instead, DG spoke with the guards, not Cain, and had them move a small table to her room where she could 'enjoy' her meals in the privacy it afforded.

"Sure," it was simple but he sounded happy at the prospect. "There're some things I have to tell you."

"What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She was never one to wait for information if it could be helped. Having an insatiable appetite for news and stories made it hard for her to quell the excitement conveyed in the one word she uttered.

Jeb raised a questioning eyebrow at the emotion behind her question. "You'll just have to hold your pretty little horses," he responded, playfully punching her shoulder.

Sighing in defeat, she raised her arms in mock surrender, "Ok, ok, fine." Rolling her eyes, "I give in, but you better be at my door no later than 6." She wagged her finger at him. "Or else," she added with a smile. Leaning up on her toes she placed a kiss on his cheek and blushed furiously at her unexpected action.

Rotating quickly, she went further down the hall, running her fingers over the marble again. As DG turned the corner she was abruptly halted by a hand clamping down hard on her upper arm that was harshly spinning her back around. She let out an involuntary squeak at her sudden change in direction, jaw dropping open in her surprise.

Cain. He was standing only a few inches in front of her, hand clutching her arm so tightly she was sure she would have bruises the shape of his fingers. Cain was stiff and erect. His face was taut and flushed; a fire blazing behind his blue eyes. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other, but in reality it was only a matter of seconds.

"You give _me_ the cold shoulder," he forced out through his tight features, his grip on her arm intensifying. "But you flaunt your _friendship_ with _my son_ in front of me." It was not a question, nor was it a statement, it was an accusation and DG knew it.

In an instant her eyes mimicked his, pulling on her arm in a futile attempt to break his hold. She would not give in, would not acquiesce. This was war.

"Who do you think you are?" she whispered hoarsely, none of the fervor lost in the low volume. "I _told_ you we wouldn't be friends, you were _warned_." She poked him ferociously in the chest, still attempting to escape his grasp. "Not only that but if you weren't my _constant shadow,_ you wouldn't have to _see me_ with my _friends_." DG gave another yank on her arm, Cain squeezing harder.

"You have _no right_ to act _jealous_ now, _**Mr.**_ Cain," she said, emphasizing the formal name. "You made it perfectly clear that I'm nothing more to you than a _duty_, a _job_." She was fuming and she was sure steam could be seen emanating out of her ears.

Able to finally extricate herself from his hold, she nearly fell backward at the removal of his hand. She didn't turn and go, not yet, not when she had so much more she needed to say. He brought this on himself.

"You _know_ how I feel, now it's up to _you_ to do something about it," she poked him harder in the chest, eyes burning holes though his. "I'm not waiting around for you to come to your senses," she scoffed at him. "I'll be snatched up sooner or later, _sooner_ if my mother has anything to say about it," she snorted at the thought.

Flinging her hair over her shoulder she gazed past him and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Jeb standing there in awe. He had the presence of mind to nod to her encouragingly. "By the time you figure out _what_ you want, _who_ you want, don't be surprised if you're _too late_."

With that, she turned on her heel and made a hasty retreat. A smile came unbidden to her face as the burden of those thoughts was finally removed. She had said everything she wanted to say. The ball was now totally in his court, she could do no more. He would have to take things into his own hands.

Whatever came, DG knew she would no longer have any regrets.


	10. Plans

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_Your feedback to both Cain's & DG's actions was remarkable. I struggled with this chapter, having a hard time deciding the direction to take. I hope you think the 10__th__ segment was worth the wait. _

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 10: **_**Plans**_

Having fixed the silverware on the table for the millionth time, there was nothing more DG could do than to keep an eye on the clock. Ten more minutes, she kept telling herself; just ten more minutes. The hands on the clock appeared to be at a standstill. DG was excited for her dinner with Jeb, even if he was just a friend. Just a friend was better than no friend at all, and she would take what she could get. Besides, it royally pissed off Cain, which was a tremendous perk.

The knock on the door startled her; he was early. Standing up, she straightened her light green blouse and walked briskly to the door. She was not dressed up for the occasion. After all she wasn't trying to impress anyone, and while her mother was away the _princess_ would play. Well, she would wear as many pants as she could. DG even had the royal seamstresses make her some new pairs, in protest of course, these brown slacks being the first product.

Turning the knob, she removed the barrier and was face to face with Jeb. "I thought you'd never get here," she stated as she pulled him into a friendly embrace only to see Cain in his usual seat across the hall. He was staring at the scene before him, grim faced. Quickly, DG averted her eyes and proceeded to ignore him.

"And here I thought I was early," he chided back. He smirked at her and she couldn't help but wonder if Cain had the same twist of the lips as his son; he rarely smiled.

Kicking herself mentally she promptly cursed the unbidden thought. It was damn hard to think of anyone other than Cain, especially with his constant presence. Damn bodyguards. Releasing Jeb from her hold, she ushered him into the privacy of their dinner setting and closed the door on his father.

The kitchen help had already brought up the meal on a cart similar to one used by room service people in hotels on the other side. After motioning to the chairs, they both took their seats and began their evening meal.

"Its great to finally have company," she said through a mouthful of carck, an O.Z. bird that tasted very much like chicken although it looked more like a goose. "I hate eating alone."

Jeb smiled as he placed a fork full of green veggies past his lips. "You could have company if you wanted it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders toward the door. The gesture clearly indicated the figure beyond the wooden barrier. DG shrugged her shoulders in response.

"So," eager to change the subject, DG launched into a new topic. "You mentioned needing to talk to me," waving her forked hand idly at the remark. "This about where you've been?" she added as an afterthought.

Jeb put his utensils down and folded his hands on the table. She looked at him questioningly. Apparently it was big enough to warrant an end to their meal. _Damn_; and they hadn't even had dessert yet.

Sighing, DG put her utensils down as well. "Out with it, Jeb," it wasn't a true order, but close enough. "It isn't going to make it any easier the longer you wait." That was true and she knew from personal experience.

"I saw your folks," Jeb replied simply, too simply.

"Which ones?" she snorted. Having two sets of parents was more hassle than it was worth. Two mothers fawning over and criticizing her appearance, two fathers who were both over protective and continued to think of her as a child; just like someone else she knew.

Blinking slightly at the question it was obvious Jeb had forgotten that DG had more than the usual number of parents. "The queen and Ahamo," he finally added. It was also clear that this was going to be like pulling teeth to get information out of the man.

DG was taken aback at the statement, surprised that Jeb had been to the other side, but let that part slide for the present. "And?" her patience was beginning to wear thin. "Obviously they told you something pertaining to me, so lets have it!"

Looking extremely uncomfortable, Jeb shifted in his seat and ran a hand through his recently cleaned hair. "They want you to marry."

DG snorted again, louder this time. "Well, sorry to break it to ya, Jeb, but I already knew that." And she did. They had been pestering her for months to start thinking about settling down. Evidently the only way for her to succeed her mother was to have a consort, and her mother desperately wanted to step down from her position as soon as possible. Not that DG could blame her, but she honestly didn't want the job nor did she want to be pressured into marriage. Back in Kansas she would have been thought to be on the young side.

Nerves were getting the better of Jeb as was demonstrated by him getting up abruptly from his seat and walking over to stare at a piece of art on the wall. "You don't understand," he said quietly over his shoulder. "They said if you don't pick a husband before they get back they'll pick one for you." It was said quickly, as if he feared the words.

"What?" she gasped as the color drained from her cheeks. Her head was reeling at the thought. Standing up she began pacing between the table and the bed. "They wouldn't, they couldn't," she began chanting to herself, completely forgetting Jeb's presence. "Who do they think they are?" She couldn't believe that they would knowingly and willingly force her into a loveless marriage.

Stopping mid stride she swung back around to be face to face with Jeb's back. "When are they coming back?" she asked, fear lacing her every word. She knew they were serious; she just wanted to know how much time she had to think of a way out of this mess.

Turning around to face her he replied, "Two weeks."

Groaning loudly, DG sunk to her knees on the intricate throw rug. Jeb started toward her but stopped when she raised her hand to him. "I'm ok, Jeb," it was more of a sigh than words. She had absolutely no idea how she would get herself out of this one.

"You can choose anyone, DG," Jeb added lightly, sounding more chipper, more than likely to make her feel better about the absurd situation. "Why don't you just pick my father? You love him."

DG pressed her palms to her eyes as she digested his words. She _could_ do that; could pick Cain as her consort and according to the laws of the O.Z. he would have no choice in the matter. That wasn't exactly how she wanted things to go. _No_. She _couldn't_ do it.

"Yes, I love him," that was plain. She had made her feelings well known to the population of the palace earlier that day. "But I'm not going to force him into a marriage he doesn't want." She pressed her palms in harder, fingers twisting the hair at her scalp. "It wouldn't be fair, and he would resent me." She stifled a sob that threatened to break through her lips. "I couldn't live with that," she concluded.

When she removed her hands from her face she was surprised to find Jeb staring at her, kneeling to her front and his face inches away. Concern was written across his features.

"No worries," she smiled, trying to give the illusion that everything was fine; it didn't work. "Maybe I'll marry someone, take the throne, and then I can divorce him." She bit her lip; it was too easy.

"What's dev-ors?" Jeb asked.

"When you don't want to be married anymore and you go your separate ways." She didn't want to elaborate, figuring that was the best description.

Sighing, Jeb ran a hand through his short hair once more. "There's no dev-ors in the O.Z." Averting his eyes from the Princess he continued. "The only way a marriage ends is through death."

_Damn_. She knew it; too easy.

"DG, I," Jeb paused, looking unsure of his words. "If you want," he paused again. Not the communicator, just like his father. "Listen, I'll marry you if you don't find someone else you want more." He still couldn't look her in the eye.

DG was stunned, to say the least. That was the last thing she expected, and the best-worst proposal she had ever heard. He was truly a great friend to offer to give up his freedom and commit himself to her. She couldn't let him do it.

"Thanks for the offer," she said quietly, reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. "But I can't let you do that. There's a girl out there whose been waiting her whole life to meet you and I won't take that away. I _won't_ take away your future happiness."

Jeb lifted his eyes to meet her gaze; determination lay visible in their depths. "If it saves you from having your parents choose a stranger, I'd be _happy_ to step in." He grasped her hands in his and ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "I won't take no for an answer."

A tear fell down her cheek at his words. When he had turned into her best friend she couldn't say, but he definitely took the responsibilities seriously. If she was to marry someone other than Cain, he was the next best thing. She swallowed noticeably as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," was all she could force past her lips, but meaning it none-the-less.


	11. Men!

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_Thank you for your reviews. I am working on fixing some of the grammar mistakes from the previous chapters…every once in awhile they slip by. Thank you to those who brought some to my attention. I'll update those when I load chapter 12. Here is chapter 11, hope you like it._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 11: **_**Men!**_

When the door opened, Jeb hugged DG tightly, pointedly ignoring his father just beyond the young woman. He whispered in her ear that everything would work out for the best and if they got married he would treat her like a Princess, eliciting a small giggle from DG at the irony. Giving her a kiss on the cheek as a good-bye, she smiled into his collarbone in return.

They parted and reinstituted the barrier between them. Jeb turned his back on the door only to find himself faced with his father. Cain was still seated in the chair as he had been when Jeb had first arrived, nearly two hours earlier. He was tilted forward, his forearms leaning on his thighs with hands clasped out in front, and his head slightly bowed. Glaring at his son from under the shade of his eyebrows there was an intensity behind them that left Jeb quaking in his shoes.

"Well," his father said, breaking the peace. "What's going on?" It was more of a growl than anything. And the question was plagued with innuendo. There was no friendliness to the tone, and there was emotion behind it that made Jeb extremely uncomfortable.

"Too much," Jeb replied, knowing it would get his father's blood pumping and not caring in the least. It was the truth, however simplified. How was he supposed to explain what he had been told, what he had offered? He was prolonging the inevitable.

"Care to elaborate," his father responded. It wasn't a question, this time it was a command. It wasn't clear whether it was from a father or a Tin Man that the command came, but either way it _was_ clear that his father wanted answers, and fast.

Sighing, Jeb focused his attention on Cain's clasped hands. They were so tightly held together that the knuckles of his fingers had gone completely white. The pressure evoked would have crushed many an object between them. "What exactly do you want to know?" he asked, feigning stupidity. It was a self-preservation move that had a strong chance of backfiring.

The growl that came from Cain's mouth was intimidating and the fact that he kept glaring at his son from under his eyebrows made Jeb begin to sweat. "You could start with you're little escapade to the other side," Cain stated blandly. He smirked upon seeing Jeb blanch, not aware that his father had known of his trip. "Oh, I knew all right," he answered in response to his son's surprise. "I was the one they had asked for, but I wasn't about to leave the Princess knowing she wants to run away again. So, I had them tell you to go." He paused, lifting his head which only made matters worse for Jeb. If he thought the shaded glare was bad, it was nothing compared to the heat behind the eyes that could be seen without any obstacles in the way. "Spill!" another command.

The pressure inside Jeb's chest was constricting his airway and made it hard to form words using his swollen tongue. "They wanted a message given to DG." It was short, too short, and he knew that if he didn't clarify his father might explode, quite literally. "Wanted her to know she has to get married."

The last word hung in the air between them. Jeb expected his father to redden, become aggravated or completely burst with expletives. He did nothing of the sort.

Jeb's eyes widened and his jaw became slack when laughter broke forth from his father's lips. Soft, sustained laughter; it was the last thing Jeb expected to hear when he told him the news from the other side. Even though he emitted the noise, the frivolity didn't reach his eyes which were still smoldering with suppressed anger.

"I already knew that," the elder Cain admitted, waving a hand through the air. "She was told that the week after the eclipse." Unknowingly he echoed a response similar to the one the Princess had earlier. Both had been blissfully unaware of the deadline that had been put in place. DG now knew; it was Cain's turn to be told.

Swallowing hard, Jeb looked his father in the eye before explaining the change in plans. "She said the same thing," he started and stopped abruptly, the words hard to push out using his still swollen tongue. "She has two weeks to pick a husband before her family returns or the queen will pick one for her." It was rushed and strained. He only hoped his father had understood the words because he was certain he wouldn't be able to say it again.

Once again Cain imitated DG's response. Color drained from his face as the words and implication sunk in. "Two weeks," Cain said quietly. "_Husband_." It looked as though the thought swirled his insides. If Jeb didn't know his father any better, he would have thought to get out of the way for the stomach contents that were sure to see the light of day for a second time. However, Cain was too in control to allow that to happen, so Jeb stayed rooted to the stone floor.

Never taking his eyes off his father, Jeb could see the range of emotions slamming over his features; shock, anger, _fear_. It was hard to watch.

"How did she respond?" Cain finally asked having suppressed his emotions and replaced it with a stoic expression from which no feelings could be read. Even his tone was back to being lackluster, as if he didn't care about the current state of affairs.

Jeb had to stop himself from saying '_the same as you_,' knowing it would only make matters worse and cause Cain to take offense. "Depressed at first," he wasn't going to say more if it could be avoided.

Standing suddenly, his father towered over his son much like he had the night they had words in DG's quarters. "At first?" he asked, low and guttural. Apparently his father was surprised at the statement, wanting to know the details.

_To hell with it_, Jeb thought, certain that the truth would come to light eventually and deciding that getting it over and done with would serve him best. "I gave her an out."

Before he could explain the _out_, Cain had swept down upon his son, grabbing his shoulders with his hands. "You better not have told her you'd help her escape, if you know what's best for you." There was no fatherly concern in those words, for either him or DG.

"I did nothing of the sort," Jeb commented, extricating himself, with difficultly, from his father's hold. He took a few steps back, wanting to be as far away from the large man as possible, hoping for a quick exit if it was needed. "I simply offered her my services, if it came down to it." Jeb tried to make it sound offhand, but failed miserably.

The confusion was evident on Cain's face. "What do you mean…services?" he inquired, needing his son to prove that there was nothing elicit about the term. His eyes were clouded over but his face remained impassive.

Taking a shaky breath Jeb proceeded with his explanation. "If in two weeks she finds herself without any options, we will marry."

Cain stood stock still before him, frozen to the spot. Even though his limbs would not move, there were no other signs of distress in his stance or features. It was as if he didn't care that his son had offered to marry the woman he loved. It felt awkward and unnatural. Jeb had had enough.

"Don't you have _anything_ to say?" he posed heatedly. "She doesn't want to marry _me_," he practically yelled, "and _you_ know it."

"That doesn't make any difference," he replied weakly. "She accepted your proposal." He ground out a, "Congratulations," from between clenched teeth.

Jeb growled in frustration. "Didn't you hear a word I said?" he ran a hand through his short locks and continued to stare at his father. "We're only going to marry if she doesn't have any other options." He was reining in his anger, afraid he would punch his father for his stupidity. "You are so thick sometimes," he added as an afterthought, "It's _you_ she wants to choose, she practically told you so earlier today."

His father glared daggers at Jeb for a few moments before turning and walking swiftly down the corridor, Jeb hot on his heels. There was no way his father was going to get out of this one. "What are you so afraid of?" Jeb huffed as he tried to catch up to the speedily retreating man. "Why do you _insist_ on being unhappy?" he tried again, with no answer. "Ignoring your feelings won't bring Mother back!" he shouted at his father's back.

That did it. Cain stopped suddenly and did a one-eighty in the blink of an eye. Too late did Jeb see the fist that was quickly approaching his face. He attempted to duck out of the way only to have the fist come in contact with his left temple. Pain shot through his head, down his neck and spine as he was flung against the wall with the force.

Clutching his pounding head, Jeb regained his feet and looked at his father. Cain was fuming, looking like a bull ready to charge. Face red all the way to the tips of his ears was in stark contrast to the pale hair on his head. His arms were stiff at his sides, hands still clenched into fists. But Jeb wouldn't back down.

"Do you really want to see DG married to someone else?" Jeb inquired while rubbing the bruise beginning to form on his already inflamed temple. "Do you really want to see her married to me?" he prodded again.

Before Cain could answer, a loud crash echoed down the hall from the direction they had come. Without a word both Cain men tore off down the corridor toward DG's quarters, hearts pounding wildly in their chests.


	12. Deja Vu

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_Your reviews were tremendous. I appreciate every last one of them. I know this chapter is short, but I think it's one of my favorites so far. _

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 12: **_**Deja Vu**_

As they barreled through the door Jeb saw the disheveled form of DG kneeling on the area rug at the foot of the bed. Taking in her appearance it was all too clear that something terrible had happened. Her left eye was puffed out, already taking on hues of blue and purple. A nasty cut ran the length of her eye to her chin, blood leaking down her cheek. Her green blouse was torn so badly that it was barely hanging on and her pants were in a heap a few feet away leaving the bruises on her legs visible.

When she finally looked at them a single tear escaped from her eye to leave a wet trail down her face which she quickly brushed away. Standing swiftly she went to her closet before either man had regained enough composure to enter the room. DG grabbed a pale yellow robe and threw it hastily on over her exposed body.

"What happened?" Jeb finally asked, looking around the room for answers. At first nothing in the room seemed out of place. The table was still covered in dishes and silverware from dinner. The sitting area was the same as it always had been, the furniture was all upright and in pristine condition. Her bed, while some of the coverings were tousled, did not seem out of place. Then his eyes found the shattered window, glass everywhere except where it should be, and he knew it was the sound that had brought them running.

"Its over," DG answered, as if that explained everything. It only brought up more questions. She was shaking, her arms holding the warm robe closer to her body. She stared sightlessly straight ahead, focused on nothing in particular, looking lost and helpless.

Snapping back to reality at nearly the same time, Jeb and Cain both made for the young Princess. When Jeb realized his father was doing the same thing as him, he altered course toward the ruined window, at the same time keeping an eye trained on his father.

He wasn't surprised in the least when Cain wrapped DG in a strong embrace, stroking her back soothingly, holding her for all he was worth. Nor was he surprised to see her arms curl around Cain, grabbing fistfuls of cloth from his coat for support. "What happened, Darlin'?" Cain asked, and if he was surprised at his use of the endearing word, it didn't show.

DG sagged a little in his arms causing Cain to hold her tighter, but she still maintained most of her composure. "I was cleaning up…" she started with an incline of her head toward the table where they had supper. "He came up behind me. I don't know how he got in." She was so quiet Jeb had to step closer to hear her properly.

"Who, DG?" Cain asked brushing some of her loose hair behind her ear, careful to avoid her swollen eye. He looked down at his fingers and anger swept over his face as he looked at the red liquid left on his appendages from the hair he had touched. Jeb could see his father's heart breaking.

She was too far off in her own world to hear what was said, she just continued her tale. "He grabbed me, said if I screamed he'd shoot anyone who came through the door, I couldn't risk it." She smothered a sob as her one hand came up to cover her mouth while the other remained clutched to Cain's duster. Talking through her fingers, "He sliced my blouse and my cheek and laughed at me." Moving her hand to her cheek, her fingers became covered in the red, sticky blood oozing from her cut.

"Told me I would wish I was dead by the time he finished." Another tear leaked from her closed lids. "He tore off… off my pants," she stuttered over the words. "He touched me, kissed me," again she stifled a sob, this time using Cain's shirt. "He was going to…" she stopped, wrenching herself away from Cain.

DG straightened up, trying to evoke strength, facing away from both men. "I couldn't let him. My magic built up and I used it to push him out the window."

Jeb watched her silently, watched her take long, calming breaths that seemed to have little to no affect. The small tremors were still noticeable at her shoulders and her knees. A sudden fear that she might collapse again overwhelmed him but was quickly pushed aside. DG would never allow such a thing to happen, she didn't want to appear weak and needy. He felt the blood pumping in his ears and was positive that his father was going through the same torture.

Walking with purpose, Jeb made his way to the now open window. Glancing down over the sill he saw the mangled form of a body, broken and bent at an awkward angle on the ground below. There was no way to tell from that vantage point who he had once been, but it was certain that he was dead. Jeb felt relief wash over him at the observation.

Turning back to the rest of the room he found his father studying him. He nodded in confirmation of the dead attacker to his father and watched him release a long, slow breath at the news. Cain's face softened and he relaxed his rigid posture some. They both, simultaneously, faced the back of DG.

"He's dead," DG said, not questioned. "I killed him." It was weak and almost fearful. "I killed someone." And with that the emotions came pouring out of DG as a torrent of sobs overtook her body and her face was flooded with tears.

Cain went to pull her to him again but she sidestepped him and held up her hands in front of her. Her body was convulsing appallingly. "No. I don't want your comfort or your pity." She acknowledged as she looked at him from her red eyes. "We've been down this road before, you always leave and then I feel worse than I already do." She shook her head faintly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't take it tonight," she whispered turning away from him again, leaving Cain to stare at her in dismay.

Her eyes found Jeb and for a moment he thought she was going to come to him for comfort. Silently he pleaded with anyone who was listening to have her change her mind. It wasn't that he didn't want to console her, _he did_, very much so. But the fact was his father would have read too much into it, especially after the whole _proposal_ fiasco.

Someone had to have listened because DG removed her eyes from him, instead choosing to stare at the busted window. "Who did this, DG?" Jeb asked, aware that his father was in too much of a stunned silence to pose the question again.

Her face visibly darkened at the question, rubbing her arms with her hands as if to ward off the cold seeping in through the window. "I never wanted to see him again, but I guess I always knew I would," she sighed. A tremendous sadness engulfed her body as she stood there gazing blankly ahead. "Zero," she whispered. "He was right, you know," she looked at Jeb, almost imploringly and then glanced over her shoulder at Cain. "I wish I was dead," she sobbed as she took off toward the hall.


	13. Facing Facts

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_WOW! Your commitment to this story is incredible. I know it's a bit more angst than most probably want, but I had to get rid of Zero once and for all and I couldn't think of another way to do it. It'll get happier soon, I promise._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 13: **_**Facing Facts**_

Air, she needed air; air and space. There was only one place that she could get both and that was outside. DG ran with all the speed she possessed, hearing only her pounding heart. Not even the noise of the slapping and sliding of her own bare feet on the stone floor made it to her ears. She had to get away, quick.

Taking a turn too sharply she lost her footing and slid feet first into the wall, crumpling on the ground. Pain shot through her ankle but she deftly disregarded it, getting to her feet swiftly and speeding off down the corridor again. Although she couldn't hear anything, she knew that someone was bound to have followed in her wake. She couldn't be found, not until she had some space and felt the cool wind through her hair.

When she reached the stairs, she descended them a little more carefully but with all due haste. Leaning her shoulder forward, she plowed into the front doors and felt them give way under the pressure. Practically flying down the front steps she saw out of the corner of her eye where the guards had gone. They were about twenty yards off to the right of the main entrance near the base of the outer wall. She knew what lay there and shook it from her mind.

The ground was hard and cold beneath her feet, as it was currently the middle of winter. The only good thing being that no snow covered the ground during this escape. The robe DG wore had untied sometime during her flight and was now flapping behind her like a cape. Her pale skin was exposed to the onslaught of the cold wind and to any prying eyes that might be around. She didn't care.

She ran toward the gazebo, not really knowing why. When she got there she sank to her knees at the edge of the lake. The small ripples of the waves lapped at her thighs and soaked through the bottom of the robe she wore. Plunging her hands into the icy water she scrubbed and scoured the hardened blood off her appendages. She rubbed them longer than was necessary. They would be red and raw as a result of the harsh cleaning and the freezing temperature of the water. She didn't care.

Cupping her hands in the lake, DG brought handful after handful of water to her face to wash off the encrusted red fluid from her cheek. The water ran down her face and neck, soaking what was left of her blouse in the red liquid. It only caused the wound to open again and fresh blood to ooze out. She didn't care.

DG re-submerged her hands into the lake and stared at them sightlessly. So many thoughts ran through her head that she wished she could cut out her brain and become like Glitch had been, blissfully unaware. Her fingers were losing feeling from the numbing water surrounding them and her pumping heart began to fade back to normal, returning her hearing to its proper state.

She had killed someone. She had used her magic to throw a human being out of a third story window to his demise. It wasn't the thought that Zero deserved to live that bothered DG, she did think he warranted death for _all_ he had done; it was the fact that _she_ had been the one to snuff out his life. She had killed Zero with her own hands.

Her hands mocked her. They were swelling in the cold liquid and were out of focus because of the movement of the water. The light of the moon played tricks on her mind and she could have sworn her hands grew larger than life, her fingernails turning into claws. She had the hands of a beast; a beast who could kill with a flick of her wrist.

A twig breaking shook her from her thoughts and a man came into view of her peripheral vision. DG rocked back on her heels, knees and hands surfacing from the water, scuttling away from the edge of the lake. Wrapping her arms around her bare legs, knees at her chest, she pretended not to see the person approach. It was either Jeb or Cain, of that much she was sure, and if it was the latter, well, she didn't want to think about it.

The man sat down next to her, legs slightly bent and forearms resting on his knees. DG could see that he was wearing khaki pants and had a dark green overcoat covering his arms. Her heart sagged, she knew it was Cain. Resting her injured cheek gently onto her knees she looked away from the person on her left, silently pleading that he would just go away while knowing that it was in vain.

He had followed her, as DG knew he would. Had trailed her to the lakeside like any good bodyguard, but she didn't want him there, didn't need him there. Wasn't it obvious that she could take care of herself having thrown a man to his death? She stifled a sob before it surfaced. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of consoling her, not that she expected him to do it in the first place.

"How could you say something like that?" Cain broached. His voice was soft and tender, something she wasn't used to hearing from him and it broke her heart. It took her getting attacked on his watch for him to show that tender side. He was still in bodyguard mode, making sure the injured Princess didn't do anything rash. Anger began to bubble and she refused to answer.

"DG," he began again, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, fingers squeezing slightly in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. It only managed to make her anger bubble faster. "You didn't really mean it, did you?" he tried again and the compassion seared her heart further. _It was all an illusion_, she tried to tell herself. He was only trying to get her back to the safety of the palace. He didn't actually care if she was hurting inside.

She had forgotten much of what she had said to them in her quarters and honestly had no idea what he was so concerned about. That didn't matter; she knew she had told the truth. "I mean everything I say," DG responded half-heartedly, still not turning to make eye contact. If she could keep her mind concentrated on anything but him, she might actually have a chance of getting through this tiresome discussion.

Feeling him remove his hand from her shoulder left her with mixed emotions. "Why?" he asked, and she felt the sadness in the word, though she didn't understand the reason.

A tear leaked out of her right eye and she hastily brushed it away. She needed to remain _calm_; she needed to remain _in control_; she needed to _put up a front_. "Why, what?" she countered, focusing all her attention on the stark white gazebo.

DG could hear Cain fidgeting beside her, apparently uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, if it could even be called that. "Why do you wish you were dead?" he asked quietly, but she heard him none-the-less.

Her heart sank further into her stomach. She had completely forgotten about the comment, and even though it was the truth, she didn't want to explain herself. There were so many reasons behind that wish she didn't know if she could vocalize them all. DG felt the urge to flee once more.

Removing her arms from her legs, she pushed herself off the cold ground and turned to leave. After only one step she had to stop as Cain was in front of her, blocking her way. The wall of the gazebo was on her left and the lake was behind her and to her right. She had no way to escape. Staring at his chest, she refused to meet his gaze, though she could still feel it boring through her.

"Answer me, DG," again it was soft but this time it was commanding.

She felt her anger bubble over at his audacity. How dare he command her to do anything! It wasn't because she was a Princess that it angered her, it was due to the fact that they had barely spoken in a month and here he was, pretending to be her friend. _What a crock!_

"Get out of my way," she stated calmly, more calmly than she felt. DG tried to brush past him but he stepped in front of her again. They repeated this ineffective dance a few more times until DG finally gave up. She stared daggers at the leather vest of the man before her and wished there was a boat on the lake she could use to slither away on.

"Not until you answer me," he responded more forcibly, arms at his sides and feet spread shoulder-width apart. DG watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow. He was in more control than she was and she hated it.

"What do you want me to say?" she finally bellowed at him, losing control completely. Her eyes met his for the first time since he arrived. "That I was practically…" she trailed off, not able to finish. Swallowing a large lump that had formed in her throat, DG's eyes returned to his chest. "Twice!" she yelled, "Not once, but twice." She turned her back on him and looked out over the lake. The calm surface did nothing to quell her anger.

"I killed a man with my own hands. Sure, he deserved to die, but _I_ did it, _I_ killed him." Her body began to quake again and no matter how hard she tried to suppress the involuntary movement, it was useless. She looked at her hands as if they were foreign objects. "I have no home; no place I fit in," she ground out, thinking back to her time in Kansas which brought her thoughts to her newfound family.

"I _have_ to marry, and not sometime in the future, _oh, no_! I have _two weeks_ to find someone otherwise I get to have a prearranged marriage. It's like we live in the prehistoric era." Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she cursed the vulnerability she was showing.

"Do you know what its like to live day in and day out next to the person you love, knowing that person will never return your affection?" It was a rhetorical question because she knew he would never understand. She was sobbing now and she didn't try to stop it. "The best option for me is to marry my best friend," she snorted with cheerless laughter, "but I can't do that, I can't take away his future happiness no matter what he says about it."

She sagged to the ground again, submerging her knees in the cold water for the second time that night. Her hands covered her eyes. "I just have to face facts," she said. The majority of her monologue was more directed to herself than to Cain. "I'd be better off dead."


	14. Emotions

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_It is so wonderful to know that my story has such an awesome following; it really makes a girl speechless. So, with nothing left to say, enjoy part 14._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 14: **_**Emotions**_

Hands grabbed her shoulders and she was lifted effortlessly to her feet. They turned her slowly around and she was again facing the leather vest. His hands remained on her upper arms, gently holding her in place. DG would not lift her gaze. She felt foolish and small.

"I never want to hear you say that again," he stated. It wasn't calm but it wasn't forceful either. It was a unique combination of the two that left her unsettled. His chest rose and fell in perfect time and he appeared to still be in complete control of his emotions, as usual.

Nodding in response, she didn't think her voice would work under the current conditions. DG also knew that he was right; wishing for death wasn't the answer. It was the coward's way out, and she was no coward.

She would have to face the obstacles one at a time. Zero was gone. She was here, home, in the O.Z. That left the marriage conundrum. Pushing the thoughts aside, she hoped her face was impassive, however the tears running down her cheeks made that impossible.

Fingers under her chin forced her to raise her head, her eyes meeting Cain's gaze. His blue eyes pierced through hers with an unusual amount of intensity. Grazing his thumb across her right cheek he brushed away the stray tears that were falling. She felt her knees go weak and it took all her strength to stay upright and hold his gaze with her own.

"I didn't think I'd get here in time," he said quietly. "I thought you'd do something… impulsive."

DG felt her cheeks warm at the words. _Bodyguard_. Standing up straighter she twisted her chin out of his grasp, staring back at him with hostility. "Well, I'm safe and sound. We can go back to the palace now." She went to brush past him again but he stepped in front of her once more.

"You might be safe, but you're definitely not sound," he ground out, bending down to be eye level with DG. "That's the second time I wasn't there to protect you and it'll be the last."

Turning her face away from his, she was still angry. "In case you didn't notice, I took care of the situation myself." It was harsher than she had originally meant it to be but it was already said and done.

"I noticed," Cain replied quietly. He reached forward grabbing the sides of her open robe and draping them around her thoroughly. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest at the gesture. Taking the belt in his hands he nimbly secured it in a bow to keep it from opening. "But _I_ want to take care of you," he added as he finished with the fastening. He shuffled a bit in front of her.

"Yeah," she scoffed, turning to face the lake for the umpteenth time. "That's what bodyguards do."

"DG," he prodded, "I don't mean as a bodyguard."

It was hard to curb her feelings. They weren't friends, hadn't been for some time and that had been her decision. They were on a professional level, she had told herself never to tread the line again, but it was easier said than done. He was standing so close and she was in desperate need of comfort. It took all her energy to keep herself from throwing her body into his warm embrace.

She sighed loudly, shoulders slumping under the weight of his admission. "I told you, we can't be friends," DG replied softly, head drooping. This was beyond difficult.

When his arms wrapped around her slim waist and his chin rested on the top of her head she shuddered. What was going on? He'd rarely initiated any embrace let alone one as intimate as this, for that's exactly what it was. Cain pulled her to him, her back leaning against his chest and his arms snaked around her further.

"What are you doing?" she wheezed out, her breath having failed her miserably. Heat rushed through her in contrast to the cold weather around them. She felt him move his right arm from her body to sweep the hair away from the left side of her face to hang over her right shoulder. He replaced his arm and his head dipped down to the crook of her neck.

She heard and felt him breathe deeply against the exposed skin of her collarbone. He didn't answer, just pulled her in closer, if it was possible. "Mr. Cain," she hissed, her brain clouding over at the current situation.

The low growl that erupted from Cain caused her to shudder again. "Stop the _Mr._ crap," he ground out, his hot breath tickling her neck. She smothered the urge to giggle at the sensation. "The name is Wyatt," it was another command.

This was getting complicated and if they stayed like that much longer DG was convinced she would give in to her needs and then she would end up more heart broken. Shifting in his arms she tried to extricate herself, unsuccessfully.

"Where you going, Darlin'?" There was that endearing word. He had said it earlier but she thought it was just a slip of the tongue, now she wasn't so sure.

"Wwwhat're you doing?" she stuttered the question again. This had to be a dream; a beautiful, delicious dream from which she never wanted to wake. Her head was reeling and if this turned out to be some sort of mistake she thought she would die.

"I can't keep my feelings at bay anymore, DG," Cain admitted. "I care for you too much." When his lips touched the place where her neck met her collarbone DG gasped audibly. Her knees gave way beneath her and she felt the strong arms of Cain holding her up. DG's head whirled and she lost all sense of time and place.

It was too much; it was _all_ too much. She began to lose focus. The lake became a blur. Everything spun around her, too fast. Her eye's fluttered closed and she remembered no more.


	15. Twist of Fate

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_Here is the last installment of this story. It was where I had hoped to go in the end and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Let me know if you want to hear more from this story line… I was thinking of doing a sequel to take care of the many unanswered questions. Keep an eye out for new postings. I'm hoping to start a new tale in a few days, so… Stay Tuned!_

_I want to sincerely thank all of you who have reviewed and continued to read. I never considered myself a good writer, science and math were always my strong suit, but you have kept my spirits up and my fingers typing. Thank you!_

_Let me know what you think. I hope you're not too disappointed._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

**Chapter 15: **_**Twist of Fate**_

Her senses began to return. The humming in her ears was subsiding and the scent of leather filled her nose. Her back was on solid, hard, ground with the exception of something soft supporting her neck and head. DG could hear voices surrounding her and was starting to understand the words.

"Princess," someone said. It was so soft, so far away. "Are you alright?" louder and clearer were the words. DG knew it was Cain talking and had the vague feeling that she had been in this predicament before. Slowly she opened her eyes.

There he was, staring down at her, holding her in his arms. She stared up at him in confusion and as she glanced at her surroundings she was acutely aware that this _had indeed_ happened before. She was in the fitting room where she had passed out eons ago. Looking down the length of her sprawled out body she realized that she was wearing the very dress that had caused her the traumatic fall in the first place.

Raising her hand to her head she rubbed the large bump protruding from its back. "What happened?" DG asked, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly to try to rid herself of the bewilderment that took hold. She was trying to force herself out of this repeat experience, wondering if she was dreaming, or worse… dead?

This was all wrong, terribly wrong.

'I'm so sorry, Princess," the tailor on her left apologized, the same way she had done months earlier. "The corset must have been too tight." The woman, looking just as terrified as the last time, fidgeted with her hands and danced from foot to foot.

Then it dawned on her. No matter what was playing through her mind she knew this was reality, as painful as it was to accept. She wasn't dreaming, wasn't dead. DG had no idea where this knowledge came from, but it was there none-the-less.

Springing up into a seated position, DG's eyes grew wide and garnered a deer in headlights look. She had to get away. After promptly regaining her feet, DG exited the room as quickly as her legs would carry her, ignoring all pleas and pardons in the process.

When she reached the corridor she leaned her forehead heavily on the wall, fingers splaying against the cool marble.

This had already happened; this was where it all began. What could this mean? Was she having a second chance to get things right from the start? Had she completely lost her marbles? Had it all been a terrible dream? Whatever _it_ was, it had encompassed everything she feared; everything that frightened her on so many levels.

It was how she expected things to happen if she was tentative, not really admitting anything and praying for him to take the risk all on his own. She knew it would cause her to lose her mind and run away in the end. – _hadn't that happened?_

It was how she thought things would go if she was too forceful, communicating her feelings and leaving no room for a friendship if turned down. – _She had screamed at him to come to his senses, told him that she couldn't be friends anymore._

Then if she was injured, she fully expected him to be too proud and full of pity to come clean_. – She had been tortured by Zero and had to deal with the subsequent humiliation_.

It showed her expectations if it turned out that the tin suit had truly scarred him for life and he ended up being damaged beyond repair. – _As shown by his tirade about Adora._

If she aimed at making him jealous, she foresaw a resigned acceptance. – _The congratulations Jeb received after informing his father of their upcoming nuptials._

This depicted _every one_ of the scenarios exactly as she anticipated they would end, if only a _little_ more harshly. And just as it finally let go to permit DG her happiness, it forced her into wakefulness.

Her eyes closed tight, she breathed slow and deep. DG was trying to ease the uncertainty in her mind. This was absurd, absolutely absurd. How could someone live for months in fantasy land? A fantasy land that had practically _no fantasy_ to it!

"Princess?" Cain prodded, "You aren't going to pass out on me again?" His breath was so close to her ear, just as before.

A response, she needed a response. Should she say something similar to her previous experience? Should she try a new tactic? Deciding that anything had to be better than the last time, she opted for a new strategy, knowing that her sanity would be called into question if she mentioned this illogical dilemma. There had to be a better time and place to broach the subject.

The corset really was painful. "Not if I can loosen this damn thing," she huffed as she curled her arm behind her attempting to undo the laces painfully constricting her airway. DG had barely brushed her fingertips against the ribbon when she realized that other fingers had already undone the fastenings and were working deftly on loosening the bindings.

Smiling inwardly, the first since _'waking,'_ she took careful note that not only did she not have to ask this time, but he didn't shy away either. It was an encouraging thought.

"Thanks, Mr. Cain," she wheezed out when she was finally able to take a long, steadying breath and turned to face the Tin Man. He looked happier than he had in her… whatever it was, _dream, nightmare, alternate reality_… and she was grateful to see that crooked grin of his. Her stomach churned when the thought of it being a _premonition_ filled her mind, but she squashed it like a bug, if only for the present.

Holding out his arm to her, she snaked hers inside. Hadn't she been the one to grab hold of him the last time? _So far, so good, _she thought.

"What's with the _Mr._ Cain business?" he asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, but not turning his head to fully look at her. "You haven't called me that since the night of the eclipse."

_Damn_. She had forgotten to stop the formalities. She had to think of a way to cover her tracks. "Well," she paused. "You keep calling me, _Princess_, so it's only fair." DG raised an eyebrow in retaliation, but also smiled.

"Very well, _DG_," he responded, playfully pretending to surrender.

"Glad you see it my way, _Wyatt_," she chided and was pleased to see him completely turn his head in surprise.

He smirked at her audacity. "I didn't realize how dangerous corsets can be to the safety of a princess." _There_ was that friendly sarcasm she had desperately missed and she loved the fact that he let the use of his first name slide.

Grinning ear to ear, she hadn't felt this happy in ages. "I swear these were invented by a man," she said, fingering the stiff material around her abdomen, "to keep his woman from talking too much." It was great to be able to kid with him again.

He poked her gently in the ribs with his free hand, "It still wouldn't work on you." Although he kept his eyes trained on the route ahead and his voice serious, DG could still make out hints of laughter bouncing around his baby blues. It warmed her heart so.

"True," was her only reply.

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. When they reached the door to her quarters he, once again, graciously opened the door with his free arm and led her into the room. It looked the same as it ever had, prior to the addition of the dinner table that is.

DG released his arm only to grab hold of his hand in both of hers, gently pulling him into the sitting area. She wasn't going to let him get away on this occasion. "You're going to stay," she told him. It wasn't meant as a command and she could tell he understood that. "I have some stories to tell you." She figured her tale would peak his interest enough to stick around for an hour or two.

Cain arched an eyebrow again. "If you insist, Your Majesty," he said as he mock bowed before her, eliciting a giggle from the young lady. While he moved over to take a seat on the sofa she went to close and lock the door. There was no way she would allow this moment to be interrupted by anyone or anything.

Grabbing some logs she began making a stack in the fireplace.

"I could do that for you," Cain offered.

She shook her head, frowning slightly. "I _am_ capable of doing things for myself, you know." DG still hated that he babied her and was hard pressed to hide it. "I did many things while I lived in Kansas."

"I never said you couldn't," Cain insisted. "I was just trying to be a gentleman."

This was taking a bad turn and if she didn't head it off at the pass it could turn into just as much of a fiasco as it had before. "I know, sorry."

Cain just shrugged in response.

DG knew she had to say something but didn't know quite how to start. Assuming the truth was as good a place as any, she began her tale. "I had a very interesting dream, or _dreamlike_ experience back there," she began and felt her heart flutter in her chest. She still wasn't sure it had been a simple dream. A _hmmm_ was all she heard in response. "It felt so real, I swore I lived months in that place."

"It was just a dream, DG," Cain finally vocalized.

"No," she said thoughtfully, "it wasn't." About that much she was sure. "It was much more than that," she whispered, more to herself than to him. "Much of this," she said gesturing to nothing in particular, "was the same."

This elicited another _hmmm_.

"Yeah," answered DG. "Only that time our trip here ended in a fight."

"Really?" asked Cain, amusement and curiosity evident in his voice. He was probably wondering why she let this specific delusion affect her so dramatically. It was hard to articulate without sounding both childish and completely ridiculous.

Once the logs were in place she snapped her fingers and allowed her magic to start the blaze. When she turned away from the hearth DG knew she had come to a crossroads. She could sit on one of the chairs, the opposite side of the sofa, or directly next to Cain. This was all about chances, and she wasn't going to miss hers.

"Really," she mimicked as she sat down beside Cain, curling her legs beneath her and snuggling up against his side. His arm was draped over the back of the couch.

"Uh, DG," Cain started. "You know you have the whole couch, right?"

"Yeah," DG countered. "But we were so mad at each other. It's nice to be able to be this close again."

"DG," Cain groaned. "It was just a dream," he repeated for the second time.

Sighing, DG nuzzled in closer, taking long breaths and wrapping her right arm snuggly around his waist. "You don't understand, it really _wasn't_ a dream to me," she said pushing back the tears that surged up in her eyes. It still felt so vivid, so true. "We fought for so long, it tore at my heart that we weren't friends."

"I would've hated that, too," he divulged after a prolonged silence. She felt the hand that had been on the back of the couch rest heavily on her shoulder, holding her to him. "Want to tell me the rest?" he asked.

"Most of it I'd rather forget," DG confessed. Her face flushed as the memories of Zero swept through her mind. It was the truth; she could live with never having to see his face again, much less talk about him.

She commanded her mind to skip ahead to happier thoughts. "Except for the end, from which I was so rudely interrupted," she added, digging a finger into his side. She watched him jump slightly as it came in contact with sensitive muscles.

"Care to elaborate?" he urged. To her amazement he seemed enthralled with her little tale.

This was it. She could let it be, or she could step from the frying pan into the fire. Well, she had come this far; might as well go all the way.

"You wrapped your arms around me," she whispered and hugged him tighter. This was embarrassing. "Played with my hair and kissed my neck." Her face was burning and she could see the image of it being as red as an apple floating before her, but she pushed it aside and barreled on. "And you told me you couldn't hide your feelings anymore." She paused for a moment to let it sink in before the real test. "You told me that you cared for me."

DG felt his hand stiffen on her arm. Had she gone too far? Said too much? It was too late to go back now. The damage was done. Her breathing became more and more erratic as the silence stretched on.

"It was just a dream," she heard him say quietly above her ear. It was as if he were a parrot and those were the only five words he knew. Three times he reminded her that it wasn't real, but she kept ignoring him. She would ignore him this time as well.

Lifting herself off his side, DG looked straight into Cain's eyes for any sign that he felt the same way. He was as impassive as ever. Feeling emboldened, she reached out her hand, cupping his jaw and running her thumb along his cheek.

"Tell me you don't care for me and we can go back to the way things were before we walked into this room tonight," she stated more calmly than she felt, giving him an out. "Tell me you don't care for me and I'll walk away and never bring it up again."

Her heart pounded out of control behind her ribs but she put on a front of utter restraint. "Tell me you don't care for me and you can have you're freedom back, you can go back to being a Tin Man." Stomach in knots, DG managed to keep her eyes locked with Cain's. "Go ahead, _Wyatt_," she prodded, "Tell me you don't care for me."

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. Her heart was on her sleeve and the ball was in his court. He could let her ace this serve or send it back, soaring out of her reach, leaving her the loser in this game. A lump formed in her throat.

"I don't care for you," Cain finally told her. His voice was strong and steady, no inclination that he was hesitant in the least, and his eyes remained fixed with her own.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. She had truly thought he shared her feelings. How could she have been so wrong? Mouth instantly going dry, the lump in her throat was hard to dislodge. It felt as if blisters were forming on the palm of the hand that still cupped Cain's cheek, but she refused to flinch. Gradually DG dropped her arm back to her side, turned her gaze to the blazing fireplace and scooted across to the other side of the couch. An "oh," escaped her lips.

Five words, five little words and her world shattered. What she wouldn't have given for him to have remained that parrot, telling her it was just a dream. Even that would have been better than this harsh reality.

She had tried a second time, only to gain another strike. She couldn't imagine getting up the courage to swing again. There would be no third times a charm for this girl. If she awoke to that fitting room another time, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't, she would never allow herself to get so emotional.

The fight in her was all but gone. The tears welling up in her eyes could not be dammed any longer and they rushed forward, streaming over her glowing cheeks. If this wasn't hell, she couldn't imagine one existed.

"DG."

She heard his voice say her name with more tenderness than she thought possible and her heart clenched even more. He was going to apologize. DG didn't think she could take it. Her gaze lingered on the slowly dying fire, pointedly ignoring her name being spoken.

"DG."

He tried again, but she would have none of it. If he so much as said an "I'm sorry," she knew she would scream. It was bad enough that he broke her heart; she didn't want to hear the anguish in his voice for causing her that pain.

"DG, look at me."

Cain wouldn't give in, and he had the track record to back it up. She would have to acquiesce at some point; he was, in spite of everything, her bodyguard. She had made it clear they could go back to how things were. DG could never go back on her word, as much as it wounded her in the process.

Wiping her flooded cheeks with her palms she turned her red, puffy eyes on the man she would have to relinquish. He was closer than she expected; face mere inches from her own. Cain had silently crossed the distance to sit at her side. Her jaw sagged slightly in her surprise.

Reaching up he mimicked her earlier display, hand cupping her jaw and thumb rubbing circles across her cheek. She was struck dumb at the touch. Involuntarily her eyes fluttered closed. Her brain was reeling and she knew this had to be too good to be true.

With that thought her eyes flew back open, wide and misty. He had told her he didn't care for her so what was he doing touching her so intimately. "Mr. Cain," she wheezed, her breath still struggling to return to normal. DG opened her mouth again only to close it. Repeating the same thing a few more times she looked like a fish out of water. Words escaped her.

"I thought it was Wyatt now." He was teasing her and she struggled to regain her sanity.

"You, you, you…" she stuttered, knowing how silly she sounded. Leaning back, she tried to pull her cheek away from his palm, to no avail. His hand and body followed. "Don't care for me," she finished lamely.

Cain smiled at her. It wasn't his usual smirk, or that crooked grin she loved, it was the first _real _smile she ever saw grace his lips. "I know that, Darlin'," he practically purred.

There was that endearing name from her make-believe world. He had said it, in conjunction with such a distressing statement. What more would he inflict upon her?

"It goes well beyond that now," he whispered. She didn't understand what he was getting at. The confusion in her mind had doubled and could be plainly seen written across her face.

"I'm in love with you, DG," he confessed.

Her brain exploded, her eyes closed, she was dying; she had to be to have heard _that_ declaration. She felt his other hand lay on her opposite cheek causing her eyes to flicker open once more. The intensity and love she saw in his baby blues was more intimidating than anything she had ever seen before. His thumbs worked magic on her skin, sensitizing it to every movement, every brush.

DG watched as he leaned forward, his lips just grazing over her own and felt electricity rip though her spine. It was the best feeling in the universe. When he leaned back he dropped his hands from their perch and a wave of nausea suddenly swept over her at the thought of him leaving at such an inopportune time.

Reaching out swiftly, she grabbed hold of his hand intertwining their fingers in the process. "Stay," was the only thing she could push out of her nearly frozen mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess," he affirmed, pulling her into an embrace. For once she didn't berate him for the dreaded title; in actuality, her stomach lurched at the usage knowing that is was made affectionately this time around. Cain lay back on the couch pulling her with him. She nuzzled into his chest, his one arm draped over her back and his fingers running up and down the bare skin of her arm. The other lay on his stomach, his fingers still entangled with hers.

She felt her loneliness and longing ebbing away while she lay there in his soothing embrace.

DG was finally content.

Cain had finally stayed.

-------- fin --------


End file.
